La vie est tout sauf un long fleuve tranquille
by smittina
Summary: Lily Evans n'avait que onze ans lorsqu'un étrange garçon aux cheveux gras lui révéla qu'elle était une sorcière. Sa vie en fut totalement bouleversée et prit plusieurs fois des tournants que nul n'aurait pu prévoir. Car il ne faut pas se leurrer, la vie est tout sauf un long fleuve tranquille.
1. Prologue - La Famille Evans

_Disclaimers : tous les personnages appartiennent à la brillantissime J.K Rowling_

 **Prologue – La famille Evans**

 **-o-**

On pourrait penser que la vie est calme, sans surprise et déjà toute tracée d'avance. Pourtant, elle n'est pas le long fleuve tranquille qu'elle voudrait nous faire croire. Non, loin de là. La vie se résumerait plutôt à un fleuve sauvage et fougueux qui n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et qui pourrait bien changer de lit à n'importe quel moment. On pourrait très bien se promener sur une rive un matin, y apprécier le clapotis de l'eau sur la berge et y retourner le lendemain, se rendant compte avec effroi que cette rive n'existe plus et qu'elle n'est à présent qu'une eau enragée et tumultueuse. Seulement, il ne faut pas oublier que peu importe les chemins qu'emprunte un fleuve, deux choses restent inlassablement invariables : son point de départ, et son arrivée. On pourrait ainsi résumer les choses de la manière suivante : la vie commence au point A et finit au point B, mais nul ne peut savoir quel chemin elle empruntera. Pleine de surprises, indomptable et imprévisible, voilà ce qu'est réellement la vie, et celui qui croit la maitriser, se berce simplement d'illusion.

La plupart des gens ne se rendent pas compte de toutes les possibilités que nous offre cette vie. Le matin, ils se lèvent, prennent leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, déposent un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de leur conjoints et s'empressent de rejoindre les habituels embouteillages du matin afin d'aller travailler. A peine arrivés, ils pointent machinalement et vont s'assoir à leur bureau. Ils détestent cordialement leur collègue de travail élu meilleur vendeur du mois pour la 50ème fois consécutive bien qu'au final ils ne sachent pas vraiment pourquoi ils le haïssent. Au fond, il n'est pas un mauvais bougre. C'est peut-être parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses dans ce nouveau monde basé sur la compétitivité… A midi, la pause déjeuner est assez rapide et ils s'affairent de nouveau au travail, dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'embouteillage le soir, et rentrer suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir passer du temps avec leurs familles. Et concernant le lendemain, me demanderiez-vous ? Et bien, ils recommenceront, inlassablement. Leur vie leur convient disent-ils. Après tout, ils ont un toit, une famille, et suffisamment d'argent pour faire plaisir aux leurs. Pourtant, une chose manque cruellement dans leur vie monotone : un brin de fantaisie, de fraicheur. _**Un soupçon de magie….**_

La famille Evans correspondait à ce genre de personne dont la vie quotidienne était totalement dépourvue de magie. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de la petite Lily dans leur vie, mais nous nous y attarderons plus tard. Mr et Mme Evans habitaient une ville ouvrière du Royaume-Uni, non loin de Londres, répondant au nom de Cokeworth. C'étaient d'honnêtes personnes qui travaillaient dur pour pouvoir offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux à leurs deux filles : Pétunia, et Lily. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent certes, mais leurs filles, qu'ils aimaient tant, n'avaient jamais manqué de rien.

Pétunia, l'aînée des deux sœurs Evans, était une petite jeune fille blonde et assez rachitique. Elle possédait en revanche un très long cou se terminant sur un visage chevalin qui portait des traits sévères et espiègles. Etant l'ainée, elle aimait attirer toute l'attention sur elle - _attention que Lily lui avait quelque peu volé depuis son arrivée_ \- et elle faisait énormément d'efforts pour paraître parfaite aux yeux de ses parents. C'est pourquoi malgré ses évidentes difficultés scolaires, elle travaillait énormément pour pouvoir y palier et faire partie des meilleurs élèves de sa classe. Pétunia était donc très sérieuse et avait déjà compris à neuf ans qu'elle allait devoir se battre pour se faire une place dans ce monde, tout comme ses parents. Elle espérait quand même pouvoir s'élever davantage dans l'échelle sociale et elle était consciente des sacrifices qu'elle allait devoir effectuer dans sa vie si elle voulait y parvenir.

Lily, quant à elle, était différente, et en bien des points, _croyez-moi_. Contrairement à sa sœur qui avait un visage relativement triste, celui de Lily était rayonnant et débordait de joie de vivre. C'était une jeune fille qui arborait une chevelure épaisse et rousse, qui venait sublimer les traits fins de son visage, qui s'accompagnaient d'une magnifique paire d'yeux en amandes, couleur émeraude. Oui, Lily Evans était une très belle petite fille. Elle était la première à faire l'imbécile pour faire rire _sa Tunie_ , sa grande sœur qu'elle admirait et aimait tant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce que cette petite fille croquait la vie à pleines dents qu'elle n'en était pas pour autant studieuse. Non, cela n'aurait pas été Lily Evans, sinon. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle avait des facilités scolaires. Dans le fond, cela contrariait Pétunia. Après tout, elle se donnait un mal fou pour s'en sortir, alors que Lily, elle, n'avait qu'à dire _Abracadabra_ pour être la première de sa classe tout en ayant une vie d'enfant beaucoup plus plaisante que la sienne. Cependant, il suffisait qu'elle regarde sa jeune sœur essayer de la faire rire pour que ces pensées se chassent d'elles-mêmes de son esprit et qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle aimait sa Lily.

La vie de la famille Evans était donc très normale. Du moins, en apparence car les Evans avaient un secret qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas divulguer. Ce n'était pas un secret honteux comme il peut en exister dans beaucoup de familles mais c'était plutôt une chose qui les inquiétait car ils ne savaient pas mettre des mots sur les évènements auxquels ils avaient pu assister. En effet, de nombreux évènements étranges s'étaient produits autour de leur fille cadette, leur _Lily-Jolie_ comme ils aimaient l'appeler. _Etrange_ me diriez-vous ? Et surtout, qu'entendaient-ils par étrange ? On pourrait ainsi qualifier d'étrange des verres qui se brisaient lorsque la petite fille était lourdement contrariée, des objets qu'elle « _retenait_ » quelques secondes en l'air, sans les toucher, avant qu'ils ne viennent s'écraser sur le sol ou bien des cheveux qui une fois coupés reprenaient leur longueur originelle dès le lendemain matin. Tant de mystères qui inquiétaient Mr et Mme Evans. En effet, si une personne étroite d'esprit venait à assister à l'un de ces phénomènes, elle pourrait ne pas réagir aussi bien qu'eux et Lily pourrait en souffrir. Oui, ceci préoccupait énormément Mr et Mme Evans, d'autant plus que tout cela amusait Lily et qu'elle faisait des expérimentations sur toute sorte d'objets. C'est la raison pour laquelle, ils décidèrent un soir, d'aller parler à Lily dans sa chambre :

— « Vous dites que je suis une sorte de… de _monstre_ ? sanglota Lily, des larmes ruisselant sur son doux visage.

— Non ma Chérie, voyons, tu n'es pas un monstre, lui sourit Mme Evans. Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, voyons ! Quelle idée ! Cependant, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne t'amuses pas avec _ce don_ que tu as. Et surtout pas devant les autres enfants. Je sais que cela t'amuse mais il faut que cela reste le petit secret de la famille Evans. Tu comprends ? Lily, les enfants peuvent être cruels à ton âge. Toi, tu vois ça comme un don, et ton père, Pétunia et moi aussi. Cependant, face à l'inconnu d'autres pourraient réagir méchamment envers toi. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

— Oui, Maman. Je crois que oui, lui répondit enfin Lily dont les larmes commençaient à cesser de couler.

— Alors promets-moi, ma Chérie que tu ne montreras à personne d'autre, tes dons ? Lui demanda Mme Evans.

— Je te le promets, lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui s'esquissait sur son visage. »

Lily tint sa promesse. Oui elle ne montra pas ses dons à d'autres enfants. Mais ces autres enfants n'incluaient pas _**sa Tunie**_.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Une étrange rencontre

_Merci à toi Miisss pour ta review. Je suis vraiment ravie que cette fiction te plaise!_

 **-O-**

 **Chapitre 1 - Une étrange rencontre**

 **-O-**

Dans la petite bourgade ouvrière non loin de Londres, deux jeunes filles jouaient sur un terrain de jeux, et plus particulièrement sur des balançoires. Lily Evans et sa sœur Pétunia étaient en vacances, ce qui signifiait pour Pétunia qu'elle pouvait enfin s'accorder une petite pause. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un quart d'heure qu'elles étaient dans ce parc, seules. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient. Un étrange garçon d'une dizaine d'années, observait les deux sœurs depuis leur arrivée, caché derrière des buissons. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et descendaient au niveau de ses épaules tandis que les traits de son visage étaient assez durs. Ses vêtements étaient dans un tel état et si démodés ! Ils étaient dépareillés de la tête aux pieds et semblaient légèrement vieillots.

Son regard quant à lui, était littéralement braqué sur les deux jeunes filles et plus particulièrement sur la petite rouquine. Elle était spéciale cette _fille là_ … Lui, il le savait. Il les avait observées depuis assez longtemps, elle et sa sœur, pour savoir qu'elle était _comme lui_. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller lui parler et de faire sa connaissance mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais osé. Peut-être que cette fois, ça serait différent. Peut-être qu'il aurait enfin le courage de l'aborder.

 _« J'attendrai… Si elle le fait encore cette fois, j'irai lui parler... »,_ se répétait-il sans cesse, intérieurement.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour que son souhait ne se réalise.  
La rouquine, qui avait atteint le point le plus haut de sa balançoire, lâcha prise et s'envola réellement dans les airs. Elle y resta cependant beaucoup trop longtemps, défiant ainsi les lois de la pesanteur. On aurait pu croire qu'elle finirait par s'écraser lourdement au sol, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ses pieds foulèrent le sol aussi délicatement que si elle avait fait un pas devant l'autre.

 ** _—_** ** _« Maman t'avait dit de ne pas faire ça ! S'écria la jeune fille blonde qui l'accompagnait. Maman avait dit que tu n'avais pas le droit ! »_** **

La rouquine lui répondit insoucieusement et tint par la suite à montrer à sa sœur l'étendue de ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle s'approcha du buisson où était caché l'étrange garçon, et y déroba une fleur. Le temps d'un instant, ce dernier craignit qu'elle ne découvre sa cachette. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut point le cas. Elle ignorait toujours sa présence. La rouquine fit quelque chose de _magique_ avec la fleur, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'effrayer et d'agacer encore plus sa grande sœur. Cette fois-ci, le garçon décida que c'était le moment de se dévoiler à elle. Il devait arrêter de se cacher. Il inspira alors un bon coup et lorsque Pétunia demanda à Lily comment diable elle était arrivée à faire ça, il sortit de son buisson et répondit à sa place :

 ** _—_** ** _« C'est évident non ? »_**

A présent, Lily le regardait fixement d'un air étonné. _Mais qui pouvait bien être cet étrange garçon ?_ Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, pourtant . Pétunia quand à elle, semblait totalement terrorisée à l'idée que ce garçon ait pu découvrir le secret de la famille Evans. Après un long moment, Lily décida qu'il était temps de briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé près des balançoires depuis son intervention :

 ** _—_** ** _« Qu'est ce qui est évident ?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Je sais ce que tu es, lui murmura le garçon avec un ton à la fois surexcité et intimidé, mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas que Pétunia entende._**

 ** _—_** ** _Comment ça ? Rétorqua Lily, ne comprenant pas ce que sous-entendait cet étrange garçon._**

 ** _—_** ** _Tu es une sorcière, dit simplement le garçon_**

 ** _—_** ** _Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, à quelqu'un, répondit Lily, à la fois offensée par les propos du garçon mais aussi inquiète par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. »_**

Sa mère l'avait mise en garde contre le comportement cruel des enfants entre eux et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait fait la promesse de ne jamais rien divulguer de ses fameux dons aux autres enfants. Lily avait promis mais avait également été trop tentée par tout ça. Elle avait succombé et maintenant, elle commençait à avoir peur des conséquences de ses actes. Sur ce, elle adopta la réaction qui lui semblait la plus logique à ses yeux. Autrement dit, elle allait nier et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu du tout. Elle tourna la tête, prit une allure dédaigneuse et retourna vite vers sa Tunie.

 ** _—_** ** _« Non ! S'écria le garçon, en rougissant. Tu es une sorcière. Je l'ai bien vu, je t'observe depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Ma mère aussi en est une et moi, je suis un sorcier, affirma le garçon.»_**

Cela en était trop pour Pétunia.

 ** _—_** ** _« Un sorcier ! s'écria-t-elle. Et puis quoi encore ?_** Des elfes et des nains conspirent dans le jardin ** _?»_**

Elle se mit à rire ce qui eut pour effet d'enlever toute assurance au garçon.

 ** _—_** ** _«Je sais qui tu es, ajouta-t-elle avec dédain. Tu es le fils Rogue ! Ils habitent dans l'impasse du Tisseur, près de la rivière. Pourquoi nous espionnais-tu ?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Je ne vous espionnais pas, répondit le petit Rogue, légèrement piqué au vif par cette…_** **moldue** ** _. De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais espionnée, ajouta-t-il méchamment. Toi, tu es une moldue._**

 ** _—_** **_Allez viens Lily on-s'en-va, s'écria Pétunia en prenant la main de sa sœur, et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du terrain de jeu. »_**

La discussion s'acheva ainsi, et laissa les jeunes gens seuls, face à leurs pensées tandis qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

 _« Une Moldue »_. Pétunia ne comprit pas vraiment ce que le fils Rogue avait voulu dire par là mais vu le ton qu'il avait employé, elle comprit que ce n'était pas spécialement gentil. _« Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de sorcière. Comme si sa propre sœur pouvait être une sorcière. D'accord Lily faisait des choses étranges mais de là à dire que c'était une sorcière… »_ Elle se dit que le fils Rogue avait sûrement voulu faire son intéressant. _« Et puis si Lily était une sorcière, j'en serais une également étant donné que nous sommes sœurs. Non, le fils Rogue disait vraiment n'importe quoi »_ continua-t-elle à penser.

Lily, elle, se retourna pour voir cet étrange garçon une dernière fois. Ses mots résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête maintenant **_« Une sorcière… »_**. De la part de n'importe qui elle l'aurait vraiment pris comme une insulte. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en lui. _« Si j'étais une sorcière, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi je sais faire toutes ces choses…Mais réfléchis à ce que tu dis Lily… une sorcière tout de même… »_. Lily ne pensait qu'à ça et elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle retournerait parler au fils Rogue pour avoir de plus amples explications, mais sans _sa Tunie_ cette fois.

Severus Rogue était déçu quant à lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'observait – _pas espionnait_ – et il aurait tellement voulu que les choses ne se soient passées autrement… Il aurait voulu qu'elle le croie. Seulement, son idiote de sœur avait coupé court à la conversation et par la même occasion, elle avait envoyé valser tous ses plans d'un seul coup de baguette magique ! Il resta ainsi durant quelques instants :calme et immobile, tout en les regardant s'éloigner de lui. Puis, il se décida à rentrer chez lui, sa mère l'attendant sûrement pour souper.

 **-O-**

Quelques jours passèrent après cet incident du terrain de jeux. Lily mourrait d'envie de revoir le garçon aux cheveux noirs et gras, mais Pétunia ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui et de ses idées saugrenues comme quoi sa petite sœur serait une sorcière. Cette dernière préférait nettement se concentrer sur le programme scolaire de l'année précédente. Elle se devait d'être au point pour entamer correctement sa troisième année de cours au Collège.

 ** _—_** Allez Tunie, s'il te plait ! La supplia Lily. J'en ai marre de rester enfermée alors qu'il y a le soleil dehors ! Pour une fois qu'il fait beau ! Allez, s'il te plait, pose tes cahiers et viens jouer avec moi !

 ** _—_** Lily pour la 15ème fois, j'ai dit NON ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à revoir, et je n'ai pas du tout les mêmes facilités que toi. Je _DOIS_ travailler.

 ** _—_** Mais Tunie, cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on est en vacances ! La supplia de nouveau Lily.

 ** _—_** Lily, laisse-moi tranquille ! Va t'amuser toute seule ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je te signale ma chère sœur que tu as eu 10 ans cette année et que tu vas bientôt rentrer au Collège à ton tour. Il va falloir que tu grandisses et que tu apprennes à te débrouiller toute seule, lui lança Pétunia avec un air légèrement hautain.

 ** _—_** Très bien, et bien si c'est comme ça, je vais au terrain de jeux. Je reverrai peut-être le fils Rogue là bas… Lui souffla Lily sur un ton de défi, tout en quittant la pièce sachant pertinemment que sa Tunie n'apprécierait pas.

 ** _—_** Lily, ne lui parle pas ! Je te l'interdis ! Cria-t-elle alors que la porte de sa chambre venait de claquer.

Lily ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi sa sœur s'interdisait de vivre et de respirer un peu pendant les vacances d'été. Après tout, elle avait le droit à un peu de repos elle aussi. La rouquine soupira et se rendit alors compte d'une chose. Il y avait une chance qu'elle revoit _vraiment_ le fils Rogue, ce jour là. Cette idée l'excitait beaucoup. Il était tellement mystérieux et ses dires l'étaient tout aussi. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Il fallait qu'il lui donne des explications.

Elle se mit alors à courir jusqu'au terrain de jeu et fut déçue lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas là. Dépitée, elle alla se placer sur la balançoire et commença à se laisser bercer sur celle-ci, pendant que les questions qu'elle se posait au sujet de ce garçon, continuaient à trotter dans un coin de sa tête. Soudain, derrière elle, une brindille de bois craqua sous l'effet d'une masse et elle se retourna précipitamment. **_Il était là_**. Cheveux noirs, gras, et les mêmes vêtements dépareillés. Elle le fixa de la même manière que lors de leur première rencontre et un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Puis, le garçon finit par prendre la parole :

 ** _—_** **_«_** Au fond de moi, je savais que tu reviendrais ici, et _seule_ … Lui dit Rogue, comme s'il était extrêmement fier de lui d'avoir su percer à jour la petite rouquine. Je me suis toujours dit que tu serais trop curieuse d'en apprendre plus, _sur toi_.

 ** _—_** Et moi, depuis que je te connais je me dis que tu n'es vraiment pas poli comme garçon, lui lança Lily, avec dédain. Tu ne t'es même pas présenté, ajouta-t-elle, d'un air boudeur, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. ** _»_**

Ses paroles décontenancèrent le jeune homme qui ravala la fierté qu'il éprouvait. Il se sentit par la suite, horriblement gêné.

 ** _—_** **_«_** Je m'appelle Severus. Severus Rogue, lui dit enfin le garçon après un court silence. Et toi ? Ajouta-t-il en tendant une main vers elle.

 ** _—_** Lily. Lily Evans, lui sourit la jeune fille, tout en acceptant sa poignée de main. **_»_**

Severus était à présent plus à l'aise après le magnifique sourire que la rouquine - _enfin, Lily -_ lui avait adressé. Il continua donc la conversation :

 ** _—_** **_«_** Tu es venue pour savoir pourquoi je t'ai dit que tu étais une sorcière, n'est ce pas ?

 ** _—_** Euh… Oui, admit-elle, avec un soupçon de timidité dans le ton de sa voix.

 ** _—_** Hé bien, je te l'ai dit... C'est la stricte vérité, Lily. J'en suis un et toi aussi. La magie existe et les sorciers aussi. Tout le monde sait ça. Sauf, les _moldus_ bien sûr…

 ** _—_** Les moldus ? Demanda Lily, en fronçant des sourcils.

 ** _—_** Ce sont les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, Lily. Les personnes comme ta sœur par exemple, affirma-t-il.

 ** _—_** \- Mais… Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis une sorcière ? L'interrogea Lily.

 ** _—_** Hé bien comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, je t'ai bien observée et j'ai vu ce dont tu étais capable. Tu peux faire qu'une fleur se ferme et s'ouvre par ta simple volonté par exemple…

 ** _—_** Et tu dis que tu es comme moi ?

 ** _—_** Oui, Lily, lui sourit le jeune garçon.

 ** _—_** Très bien. Alors prouve-le-moi, lui lança-t-elle sur un air de défi.

 ** _—_** D'accord, sourit malicieusement son interlocuteur. **_»_**

Severus Rogue s'approcha de l'arbre non loin de là et décrocha une feuille. Il la posa dans sa main et il la fit ensuite valser, une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, et puis tout autour de Lily qui semblait simplement émerveillée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle le croyait maintenant. Severus Rogue était bien comme elle. Il avait les mêmes dons qu'elle. Et elle… Etait-elle une sorcière ? Lily n'avait aucune certitude quant à la réponse à cette question... Mais au fond d'elle-même la rouquine espérait profondément que **_oui._**

 **-O-**

 ** _**_** **_Dialogues extraits des livres de JKR_**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Une visite inattendue

**Chapitre 2 - Une visite "inattendue"**

 **-O-**

Durant tout l'été, Lily continua de voir Severus Rogue. Elle avait établi une véritable amitié avec le garçon, avec qui elle passait à présent la majeure partie de ses après-midi. Il lui parlait du monde magique et de tout ce que l'on pouvait y trouver de fascinant. De ce fait, Lily apprit que les sorciers avaient même un ministère qui devait s'assurer que les Moldus ne se rendent pas compte de l'existence des sorciers ; que l'endroit idéal pour faire ses achats était Le Chemin de Traverse à Londres ; et qu'il y avait même une école de sorcellerie au Royaume-Uni. Severus lui expliqua qu'étant donné qu'elle était une sorcière, elle était depuis sa naissance inscrite dans cette école – _Poudlard_ – et qu'elle devrait aller faire ses études là-bas à partir du mois de Septembre. _Comme lui_. Lily adorait ses échanges avec le garçon et elle était vraiment contente de s'en être fait un ami.

Cependant, cette amitié récente n'était absolument pas bien vue par Pétunia, qui soupçonnait sa sœur de voir le fils Rogue en cachette. Un après-midi, à la fin du mois de juillet, elle décida de laisser ses bouquins et de suivre sa chère sœur. Elle se glissa derrière un buisson et l'observa. Non seulement elle avait raison sur le fait que sa chère sœur retrouvait le fils Rogue tous les après-midi, mais elle se rendit compte avec effroi que les mots magie et sorcellerie étaient beaucoup trop prononcés dans leurs conversations. Elle décida d'intervenir pour mettre un terme à tout cela et la rencontre ne se passa pas très bien, le fils Rogue lui faisant presque tomber une branche sur la tête. C'était à présent un fait : Severus Rogue et Pétunia Evans ne s'entendraient probablement **_jamais_**.

 **-O-**

Le soir du premier Août, les Evans dinèrent, comme à leur habitude, aux alentours de 19h, devant un bon repas préparé par Mme Evans. Ce soir là, les sujets de conversation tournèrent essentiellement autour de l'augmentation de certaines taxes qui ne serait pas facile à assumer cette année. Les Evans s'apprêtèrent à s'installer devant la télévision, lorsque tout à coup quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Pétunia se leva et se précipita à la porte pour aller ouvrir. Cependant, elle se mit à pousser un cri d'horreur en voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Affolés par les cris de l'enfant, Mr et Mme Evans, ainsi que Lily se précipitèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Lily y aperçut un homme grand et mince aux cheveux argentés, avec une longue barbe, qui se tenait sur le seuil de la maison. Il était habillé d'une longue cape bleu marine dont la couleur se reflétait dans ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes. L'homme se présenta à eux comme étant Albus Dumbledore et affirma qu'il était directeur d'une école, un peu particulière selon ses dires. Il dit également qu'il venait pour elle. _Pour Lily_. Cette dernière sut tout de suite pourquoi Dumbledore était présent dans leur humble demeure. Severus le lui avait dit. Puisqu'elle était née-moldue, le directeur viendrait en personne expliquer à ses parents qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle était inscrite à Poudlard.

 _« C'est donc vrai… tout se que Severus m'a raconté sur le monde de la magie est vrai… **Je suis une sorcière** », _ PensaLily.

Mais à présent, elle se mit à redouter la réaction de ses parents face à cette surprenante annonce de la part de cet homme, pour le moins étrange, qui se trouvait toujours assis dans leur salon. Après tout, ils pouvaient très bien mal le prendre. Mais à son grand soulagement, cela ne fut pas le cas et ils en furent tout à fait heureux.

 _« Nous avons une sorcière dans la famille ! »_ S'écria Mr Evans avec enthousiasme.

Ils devaient s'en doute être soulagés de pouvoir mettre _enfin_ un mot sur les phénomènes étranges qui entouraient leur plus jeune fille. La seule personne qui se renferma sur elle-même et qui sembla bouder, était **_sa Tunie_**. Mais Lily se dit qu'avec le temps, ça lui passerait.

 **-O-**

La fin du mois d'août avait été tout particulièrement excitante pour la sorcière en herbe. Elle avait mis pour la première fois les pieds dans le fameux Chemin de Traverse, avait acheté ses livres, ses robes et surtout… _S_ _a première baguette magique_ ! Lily se languissait vraiment d'aller à Poudlard à présent. Elle était vraiment avide de savoir. C'est pour ça qu'elle demandait sans cesse des informations supplémentaires sur le monde des sorciers auprès de son ami, Severus. Un jour, Lily osa lui poser une question bien particulièrement qui trottait dans un coin de sa tête depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'elle était :

\- « **_Est-ce que ça fait une différence d'être une née-moldue ? S'enquit-elle._**

\- **_Non, ça ne fait aucune différence, lui répondit-il après une longue hésitation que Lily avait remarquée._**

\- **_Très bien. ** »_**

La seule tache d'ombre sur le merveilleux mois qu'elle venait de passer était que sa relation avec sa sœur ainée s'était lourdement entachée. En effet, Pétunia reprochait secrètement à Lily de s'en aller. Elle lui reprochait d'appartenir au monde de la magie, de pouvoir aller à Poudlard, d'être tout simplement une sorcière, car elle, elle ne l'était pas et selon la lettre que le professeur Dumbledore avait pris la peine de lui écrire, elle ne le serait _jamais_.

 **-O-**

Le 31 août, veille de son départ à Poudlard, Lily était vraiment toute excitée et mis énormément de temps à s'endormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux dragons et aux créatures magiques diverses qu'elle allait bien pouvoir voir. Et c'est en essayant de s'imaginer quel lieu magnifique pouvait bien être Poudlard, qu'elle finit par trouver le sommeil.

 **-O-**

 **-O-**

 ** _** Dialogues extraits du chapitre "Le récit du Prince" dans le tome 7 "Les Reliques de la Mort" de J.K Rowling._**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Sur la route de Poudlard

**Chapitre 3 - Sur la route de Poudlard**

* * *

Ca y est, Lily était enfin dans le train du Poudlard Express qui l'amenait tout droit à l'école de magie. Elle aurait dû être aux anges. Elle y était enfin, après tout ce temps. Mais Lily était triste. Assise dans un compartiment, elle regardait les paysages défiler devant elle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa Tunie… _« Non, Pétunia »_ , se dit-elle intérieurement. Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle ne l'appellerait plus Tunie, mais bien Pétunia. Lily était en colère contre elle mais surtout profondément blessée. Comment sa sœur chérie - _celle qu'elle idolâtrait_ \- avait-elle pu la traiter de… _Monstre_ ? Elle essaya de ne plus y penser quand soudain la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Son ami, Severus Rogue venait de passer la tête à travers la porte et se dirigeait à présent à ses côtés :

 **-** ** _« Je ne veux pas te parler, dit Lily se retenant de ne pas pleurer devant lui._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi ?_**

 ** _\- Tunie me… déteste. Parce qu'on a vu la lettre où elle suppliait Dumbledore de l'accepter à Poudlard. Maintenant elle m'en veut, sanglota Lily._**

 ** _\- Et alors ? Demanda Severus, avec une profonde indifférence._**

 ** _\- Et alors c'est ma sœur ! S'écria Lily._**

 ** _\- Ce n'est qu'une…. En tout cas on y est ! On y va, se rattrapa Severus avant de dire quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser une Lily, qui à présent s'essuyait les yeux. En tout cas, il vaudrait mieux être à Serpentard ! » **_**

Dans leur compartiment, deux autres garçons étaient tranquillement installés à leurs côtés. Cependant, lorsque le nom de Serpentard fut prononcé, l'un d'entre eux, un brun à lunettes et aux yeux noisette, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

 **-** ** _« Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? Demanda-t-il à l'autre garçon, brun aux yeux gris._**

 ** _\- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, répondit-il._**

 ** _\- Nom de nom ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! Reprit le premier d'un ton faussement indigné._**

 ** _\- Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition, répondit le second avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Où veux-tu être si tu as le choix ?_**

 ** _\- Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! Comme mon père, lança fièrement le premier._**

Puis voyant l'expression dégoutée de Severus et lui lança :

 ** _\- Ca te pose un problème ?_**

 ** _\- Non, répondit Severus avec un petit ricanement sournois. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellec…_**

 ** _\- Et toi où comptes-tu aller vu que tu as ni l'un ni l'autre ? Le coupa le deuxième garçon aux yeux gris. »_**

Suite à cette réplique le garçon à lunettes éclata de rire, ce qui déplut fortement à Lily. Sous l'effet de la colère, elle se leva et fusilla du regard les deux garçons, chacun à son tour avant d'ajouter :

\- **_« Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment, affirma-t-elle d'un ton hautain._**

 ** _\- Ooooohhhh, lança le brun à lunettes, tout en imitant le ton de Lily et en s'esclaffant de rire. »_**

Severus suivit Lily, mais lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du brun à lunettes celui-ci tenta de lui faire un croche-patte, qu'il finit par éviter, au dernier moment. Quand ils quittèrent le compartiment, ils entendirent une voix prononcer :

 ** _\- « A bientôt_** **Servilus** ** _! »_**

 ** _-O-_**

Imbéciles, crétins, arrogants, prétentieux. Voila les mots que Lily se répétaient sans cesse depuis qu'elle avait quitté le compartiment où se trouvaient les garçons. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux imbéciles pareils et elle pria pour ne pas être répartie dans leur maison.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils trouvèrent un compartiment occupé par deux filles et un garçon. Ils semblaient avoir le même âge qu'eux.

 _« Ce compartiment sera parfait ! »_ Se dit-elle.

Et en plus, ils étaient à présent suffisamment éloignés de ces deux énergumènes non dépourvu d'arrogance ! Elle poussa la porte et demanda aux jeunes étudiants :

\- _«_ Excusez-moi, est-ce que ces deux places sont libres ?

\- Oui, venez, installez vous, lui répondit une jeune fille brune au visage rond, avant de poursuivre. Je ne vous ai jamais vus avant, je suppose donc que vous êtes des premières années. Je m'appelle Alice. Alice Fortescue, je suis en deuxième année. Elle, c'est Mary McDonald, elle est comme vous, en première année, dit-elle en désignant la fille assise à sa droite. _»_

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette dernière était vraiment d'une beauté incommensurable ! Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, un visage doux et des yeux de biche d'un bleu à faire chavirer n'importe quel bateau. Cette dernière sourit timidement à Lily et se remit à lire son livre. Alice quant à elle, finit sa présentation par le garçon assis en face d'elle : Franck Londubat, un sorcier aux yeux marron, assez banal mais qui souriait sans cesse. Il était en deuxième année avec Alice. Lily et Severus se présentèrent à leur tour et ils commencèrent à faire connaissance avec leurs nouveaux compagnons.

\- _«_ Alice et moi, on se connait depuis qu'on est enfant. Nous sommes voisins en fait, affirma Franck.

\- Vous êtes des Sangs Purs ? Demanda soudain Severus, ce qui laissa perplexes tous les occupants du compartiment, à l'exception de Lily et Mary qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là, ni l'importance que cela pouvait avoir.

\- Si tu veux dire par là que chacun de nos parents sont sorciers et ce depuis un bon nombre de générations, alors la réponse est _oui_. Mais je ne vois pas l'importance de le mentionner dans une conversation, lança Alice, qui semblait piquée au vif par ses propos.

\- Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout. Moi je suis un Sang Mêlé, affirma Severus.

\- Un quoi ? Osa enfin demander Lily, qui avait froncé des sourcils.

\- Un Sang Mêlé. Cela signifie qu'au moins un des parents est d'origine sorcière. L'autre est moldu. Dans mon cas, c'est ma mère, la sorcière.

\- Ah... Fit Lily.

\- Et toi, Mary ? Demanda Severus à la jeune fille qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur son bouquin.

\- Euh… moi ? Mes parents sont tous les deux des moldus, murmura-t-elle, assez timidement.

\- Oh comme moi ! S'écria Lily.

Cependant cette dernière avait bien remarqué la tête que son ami Severus avait faite. Un mélange de dégout et de mépris qu'elle ne comprit pas et qu'elle décida d'ignorer. Elle continua à parler avec Mary :

\- Ca t'a fait quoi de découvrir que tu étais une sorcière ? Et quand le professeur Dumbledore est venu te l'annoncer en personne ?!

Et ainsi continua la discussion jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés assez près de Poudlard pour pouvoir enfiler leur robes de sorciers.

 ** _**_** **_Dialogues extraits des livres de JKR (tome 7, chapitre "Le Récit du Prince")_**


	5. Chapitre 4 - La Répartition

**Chapitre 4 – La Répartition**

 **-O-**

Lily croyait tout simplement qu'elle rêvait. Pourtant elle était bel et bien réveillée. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé les cours et pourtant tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent n'était que _pure magie_. Depuis la découverte au loin du château illuminé, jusqu'à leur arrivée en bateau dans l'obscurité. Et puis ces vieilles marches qu'ils avaient gravies et ces vieilles portes qu'ils avaient franchies. Tout, absolument tout était comme dans ses rêves, voire mieux.

A présent, ils venaient de franchir une immense porte en bois et fer forgé, et attendaient tous dans un corridor. Lily n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer la présence toujours aussi désagréable des deux garçons de leur premier compartiment. Ils se chamaillaient.

 _\- « Non mais vraiment ! »_ Se dit Lily, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lui sembla à présent qu'un troisième garçon les avait rejoints, bien que celui-ci fut beaucoup plus réservé et moins enclin au crétinisme, selon Lily. Cependant, elle ne put observer plus longuement ce garçon, car elle sentit la présence d'une personne derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement et aperçut une grande femme, au visage strict et aux lunettes carrées. Elle portait une robe de sorcier verte émeraude et noire, ainsi qu'un long chapeau pointu. La femme se racla la gorge et commença un petit discours à l'attention des nouveaux élèves de l'école :

\- _«_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous allez bientôt entrer dans la Grande Salle et ensuite, chacun de vous sera réparti dans sa maison. Il y en a quatre. Elles ont pour noms : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Une fois répartis, votre maison sera pour vous comme un deuxième foyer. Toute bonne action rapportera des points à votre maison. En revanche, toute infraction au règlement de l'école sera punie et vous fera perdre des points. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points, remportera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Bien, à présent veuillez me suivre. »

Lily était toute excitée. Elle allait encore pouvoir rêver, et elle ne fut pas déçue. De longues tables étaient disposées dans une grande salle, et des étendards avec les écussons des quatre maisons étaient disséminés un peu partout à l'intérieur de la pièce. Soudain, elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ » sur la particularité du plafond de la Grande Salle. Elle regarda en l'air et vit les arcades de la salle se perdre dans un magnifique ciel étoilé.

Lily, totalement émerveillée, revint brutalement à la réalité quand le brouhaha cessa. Ils étaient au fond de la salle, devant une estrade où des adultes étaient attablés. _« Sûrement les professeurs »_ , se dit Lily. Il y avait également devant eux un petit tabouret de bois et la jeune fille se mit soudain à stresser.

 _\- « Pourquoi un tabouret est disposé là, devant tout le monde ? Et puis comment s'y prennent-ils pour répartir les élèves ? »_ , se demanda-t-elle alors.

Elle allait poser la question à Severus lorsque le professeur McGonagall posa un drôle de chapeau sur le tabouret, ce qui l'intrigua d'avantage.

 _\- « Un chapeau ? Pourquoi diable elle avait posé un chapeau sur ce tabouret ? Qu'allaient-ils devoir faire… avec un… chapeau ? »_ Continua-t-elle de s'interroger _._

Soudain, une voix sortit du chapeau et elle se mit à chanter. Lily était tellement fascinée par cet objet qu'elle en oublia d'écouter ce que le Chapeau disait. Lorsque ce dernier termina sa chanson, le professeur McGonagall reprit :

\- _«_ A l'annonce de votre nom, vous vous approcherez et je déposerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête afin de pouvoir vous répartir. _AVERY Jordan_ ! _»_

A ces mots Lily regarda un grand garçon blond s'avancer et s'assoir sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall lui mit le soi-disant Choixpeau sur la tête et après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau annonça : « _SERPENTARD_ ! »

 _\- « C'était donc ça ? »_ Dit Lily à Severus. _« J'avais tellement peur qu'ils nous fassent nous battre ou lancer des sorts. »_

Severus sourit à la remarque de la rouquine, et voyant qu'elle lui retourna son sourire, il se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux en direction de ses pieds.

D'autres personnes avaient été appelées, puis le professeur McGonagall annonça : « _BLACK, Sirius_ ». Lily vit qu'il s'agissait de l'un des garçons du train. Celui aux yeux gris.

 _\- « Black… Son nom lui va à ravir, se dit Lily, en levant les yeux au ciel »_.

Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Lui sembla ravi, mais Lily avait remarqué les regards furieux que lui lançaient les nombreux élèves attablés à la table des Serpentards. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi mais ces personnes lui fichaient froid dans le dos. Elle n'avait pas suivi la suite de la répartition lorsqu'elle entendit brusquement son propre nom :

\- « _EVANS, Lily_ », prononça le professeur McGonagall.

La jeune fille s'avança fébrilement jusqu'à l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et sursauta lorsque le Choixpeau se mit à lui parler :

 _\- « Oh ! Je vois…D'extraordinaires capacités et une envie folle de pouvoir faire ses preuves. Hum… Où vais-je bien pouvoir t'envoyer ? Tu es intelligente, et sage… Serdaigle peut être… Mais je vois aussi beaucoup de courage en toi et beaucoup de loyauté… Je sais donc où je vais bien pouvoir t'envoyer… »_ Dit le Choixpeau.

Puis, après un court silence il annonça haut et fort : « _GRYFFONDOR_ ! ».

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à la table des Gryffondor comme à chaque fois qu'un nouvel élève était réparti dans leur maison. Lily prit aussitôt place aux cotés d'Alice et de Franck qui étaient déjà attablés. Puis, elle regarda la suite de la répartition, essayant tout de même de croiser le regard de Severus. Elle espérait qu'il se retrouve dans sa maison, mais la jeune fille avait bien compris dans le train qu'il détestait les Gryffondors. Il y avait donc _peu d'espoir..._

La jolie fille du train, Mary, la rejoint chez les lions, ainsi que le garçon réservé que Lily avait vu trainer avec Sirius Black. Rémus Lupin, lui semblait-il. De près, il lui apparaissait comme étant un garçon triste et très pâle, comme s'il était atteint d'une quelconque maladie. Ces yeux étaient noisette et il avait des cheveux châtains.

Puis, le professeur McGonagall prononça le nom de « _POTTER, James_ ». C'était l'acolyte de Sirius Black. Lily avait bien compris dans le train qu'il voulait aller à Gryffondor, comme son père. Néanmoins, une petite lueur d'espoir grandit en elle de le voir réparti dans une autre maison. Malheureusement, sa faible lueur s'évanouit d'un seul claquement de doigts, lorsque le Choixpeau annonça « _GRYFFONDOR_ ! ». Le brun à lunettes vint s'assoir en face de Sirius et à côté de Rémus, avec un sourire éclatant au coin des lèvres.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Severus d'être appelé, et au grand désespoir de Lily, elle le vit aller s'assoir à la table des Serpentards, qui l'accueillirent, eux, à bras ouverts.

 **-O-**

Après la répartition, le diner se passa tranquillement. Lily continuait de parler avec Alice, Franck et Mary. Puis les jeunes Gryffondors rejoignirent leur Salle Commune où ils furent répartis dans leurs dortoirs respectifs par les préfets de leur maison. Lily partageait le sien avec quatre autres jeunes Gryffondors dont Mary. Deux d'entre elles semblaient être deux bonnes amies, l'une blonde à l'air malicieux, l'autre brune sans trait distinctif particulier. La quatrième fille était une petite blonde à lunettes qui semblait assez discrète. Lily décida d'aller se coucher sans faire plus ample connaissance ce soir là.

 _« Après tout, on a sept ans pour apprendre à se connaitre, et je suis exténuée »_ se dit-elle.

De ce fait, elle se coucha immédiatement, excitée, épuisée mais tellement impatiente de commencer sa première journée de cours. Elle ferma les yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'endormit.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Une première semaine

**Chapitre 5 – Une première semaine**

 **-O-**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut assez brutal. Une fois sortie de son lit, la nouvelle Gryffondor se prépara et descendit les escaliers de la Salle Commune. Elle avait décidé d'attendre Mary en bas. Elle s'était alors assise sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée et avait ouvert le premier livre qu'elle avait à portée de main. C'était un livre de Potion. Elle était plongée sur la définition du Bézoard quand soudain un groupe d'élèves - _particulièrement bruyant_ \- rentra à son tour dans la Salle Commune. Ces derniers se chamaillaient et faisaient un véritable bouquant ! Elle leva ses yeux émeraude dans la direction du vacarme, et se dit immédiatement qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ca ne pouvait être que _ces deux crétins,_ accompagnés de leur nouvel acolyte beaucoup plus discret. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans sa lecture. L'un des deux garçons - celui qui répondait au nom de James - remarqua le regard exaspéré de la rouquine et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

\- _«_ Hé ! Mais on dirait notre chère camarade du train ! Lui lança-t-il, en s'asseyant en face d'elle. On n'a pas eu le temps de nous présenter la dernière fois. Je te présente Sirius, Rémus et moi c'est James. Tu t'appelles Lily, c'est ça ? Lança le garçon avec son plus beau sourire charmeur.

\- C'est bien, tu auras au moins écouté durant la cérémonie de répartition, lui répondit-elle sèchement. Je suis contente de voir qu'à défaut de ton cerveau, ton ouïe, elle, marche correctement ! Lui lança Lily, d'un ton acerbe, tout en continuant de lire son livre. _»_

Sirius s'esclaffa de rire, tandis que le discret Rémus étouffa un ricanement. James lui, ne savait que dire, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. Au moins, il en était sûr à présent, cette fille là avait du répondant. Il était néanmoins assez vexé, ce qui le poussa à lui arracher subitement son livre des mains, tout en disant :

\- _«_ Voyons ce que lit, Lily-Jolie !

\- Hé ! Potter, rends moi mon livre ! S'écria la rouquine.

\- Potion… Intéressant, continua le garçon tout en ignorant la jeune fille qui lui courait après pour récupérer son livre. Pas le mieux, mais c'est un choix tout à fait intéressant. Très révélateur.

\- Rends-le-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

\- Très bien, je te le rends. Ne t'énerve pas Lily-Jolie, rétorqua James avec un ton qui se voulait toujours aussi charmeur. _»_

James tendit son livre et la rouquine le lui arracha violemment des mains. Cette dernière était dans tous ces états. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle se sentait devenir toute rouge. Cependant, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était gênée ou mal-à-l'aise. En réalité, pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily Evans était littéralement rouge de colère contre James Potter.

\- _«_ Calme –toi, Lily-Jolie, on dirait que tu vas te métamorphoser en dragon, se moqua le jeune Potter, en voyant qu'elle était rouge de la tête aux pieds. _»_

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Lily le gifla. Le garçon était encore plus abasourdi par cette gifle que par les propos acerbes de la jeune fille, qui lui lança alors :

\- _«_ Et ne m'appelle plus Lily-Jolie, Potter ! _»_

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et décida d'aller à la Grande Salle, laissant derrière elle les trois garçons et Mary, qui avaient assistés à la scène, complètement abasourdis.

\- _«_ Vois le bon côté des choses, James. Tu t'es déjà fait une ennemie… Mais dans ta propre maison ! On s'était pourtant mis d'accord hier soir. On ne devait s'en faire que chez les Serpentards mon vieux ! S'exclama Sirius qui ne pouvait plus contenir son rire à présent. _»_

James, lui, ne dit pas un mot et entreprit de descendre dans la Grande Salle, suivis de Sirius et Rémus. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on le remettait à sa place. La première fois de sa vie qu'on le giflait. Il ne pourrait pas laisser passer ça, James le savait... A présent, il était convaincu que Lily Evans et lui, risqueraient d'être en conflit durant la totalité de leur scolarité...

 **-O-**

Après le petit déjeuner, les élèves reçurent leur emploi du temps. Ce jour là, ils auraient à découvrir quatre nouvelles matières : Potion, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Histoire de la Magie et Métamorphose. Lily, qui voulait oublier l'incident matinal de la salle commune, se força à imaginer ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir apprendre durant cette première journée de cours. Quand elle vit que les cours de Potions et de Métamorphose seraient en commun avec les Serpentards, Lily esquissa son premier véritable sourire de la journée. Cette dernière avait peut-être déjà très mal commencé à cause de ce Potter de malheur, mais au moins, elle pourrait voir _Severus_.

Leur premier cours était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Lily et Mary choisirent deux pupitres au premier rang. Elles furent rejointes par la petite blonde à lunettes de leur dortoir, qui se présenta à elle, en tant que Christie Stevens. Des rires éclatèrent, et semblèrent provenir de trois garçons.

 _\- « La bande à Potter, bien sûr »,_ se dit aussitôt Lily.

Elle n'avait pas tort, et bien évidemment, comme la rouquine s'en doutait, ils étaient allés se placer au fond de la classe. Lily remarqua également la présence des deux copines de son dortoir qui étaient également allées s'assoir au fond, devant la bande à Potter. Ashley Green et Véra Sifried, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre au petit déjeuner lorsque les jeunes filles s'étaient présentées aux garçons. Le cours commença et Lily s'émerveilla une fois de plus.

 **-O-**

A la fin de leur première semaine de cours, l'heure était au bilan dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor.

\- _«_ Moi j'ai adoré le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je trouve que le Professeur Estienne est assez dynamique, et le programme à l'air intéressant… Affirma Christie.

\- Personnellement, ce sont les potions que j'ai adoré ! Lança Lily, semi-rêveuse. Non seulement le Professeur Slughorn est super, mais en plus c'est un cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Je peux donc voir un peu Severus…

\- Bon… Je ne veux pas m'avancer trop vite les filles, mais je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi si je vous dis que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie sont tous sauf… Passionnant… ? Affirma Mary.

\- Hé bien je dirais même plus qu'ils sont extrêmement calmes, monotones…

\- Mortel… Finit Lily dans un soupir.

\- Mortel ? Répéta Mary. Hahaha tu n'as pas honte Lily Evans ?! Pauvre Professeur Binns… Quoique, moi si j'étais un fantôme comme lui, j'essayerai de rendre les choses un peu plus… vivantes quoi !

\- Et après on parle de moi Miss McDonald !

\- Exactement Miss Evans ! _»_

Les trois filles rirent de bon cœur, jusqu'à ce que Christie reprenne la conversation là où elles l'avaient laissée :

\- _«_ Et la Métamorphose ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Moi je trouve ça intéressant... Vraiment, répondit Mary. Cependant, je pense que c'est l'une des matières les plus difficiles qu'on ait à étudier à Poudlard. On a passé deux heures à essayer de changer un fil en aiguille, et personne n'a réussi à avoir le moindre résultat…

\- Personne, mise à part James Potter, rétorqua Christie.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que son fil a obtenu une couleur et un aspect métallique… Répondit vaguement Mary, qui avait une autre idée derrière la tête. D'ailleurs, en parlant de James Potter… Lily, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu l'as giflé en début de semaine ? _»_

Lily devint aussitôt rouge de la tête aux pieds mais arbora un air profondément dédaigneux pour lui répondre :

\- _«_ Euh… Il m'a arrachée mon livre des mains et ne voulait pas me le rendre. Et après il s'est moqué de moi. J'ai vu rouge, et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je l'ai giflé... C'était plus fort que moi... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Répondit Lily d'une traite et d'un air gêné. Ca ne me ressemble pas ce genre de comportement agressif et excessif... Mais avec lui... Rho, il m'énerve si vous saviez! Ça fait seulement une semaine que je le connais et il m'énerve profondément.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, lui répondit Mary. Lui et Black n'ont pas arrêté de faire les idiots au fond de la classe. Ils étaient carrément insupportables.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont assez agaçants. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient bien méchants, ajouta Christie. Et puis, le troisième, Rémus… Il est différent lui. Il est beaucoup plus réservé et à l'air plus mûr que les deux autres….

\- Crétins, finit Lily en relevant ses deux sourcils, ce qui eut pour mérite de les faire rire toutes les trois.

\- Oh et puis vous avez vu, apparemment Peter Pettigrow reste avec eux maintenant, leur annonça Mary. C'est bizarre. Tout comme Rémus, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi Pettigrow reste avec Potter et Black... _»_

Les premières années de Gryffondor continuèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par se coucher. Mais une fois la lumière éteinte, Lily ne pouvait que se demander comment James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow en étaient devenus amis. Ils semblaient si différents...


	7. Chapitre 6 - Débuts d'une belle amitié

**Chapitre 6 – Les débuts d'une belle amitié**

 **-O-**

C'était la fin de leur première semaine de cours, et visiblement James Potter n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans l'espoir de pouvoir contempler Poudlard et son parc, de nuit. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas un soir de pleine lune et il ne vit absolument rien.

Par contre, il essaya de faire le bilan de cette première semaine de cours. Selon lui, ce n'était pas mal. _Pas mal du tout_ , même. Les cours étaient très intéressants, il avait énormément de facilité, il s'était fait de nouveaux ennemis et surtout de _nouveaux amis_.

Cependant, il y avait tout de même une ombre au tableau : **_Lily Evans_**. Celle-ci ne semblait guère l'aimer et l'avait même giflé. Personne ne l'avait giflé de toute sa vie. La jeune fille ne s'était même pas excuser pour son geste. Tout cela le troublait mais il préférait se concentrer à nouveau sur le point positif essentiel de cette première semaine à Poudlard : _ses nouveaux amis_.

Il contempla son dortoir où Sirius, Rémus et Peter, étaient tranquillement endormis. Puis il redirigea son regard vers l'obscurité du parc, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en repensant à la façon dont il avait rencontré chacun de ses compères.

 **-O-**

James venait de quitter ses parents, et se trouvait à présent à bord du Poudlard Express. Il n'avait qu'une envie : trouver un compartiment, poser ses valises, se détendre et peut-être se faire un camarade ou deux. Il progressa lentement à l'intérieur du train lorsqu'il vit au loin, un groupe de personnes portant des insignes vert et argent, ayant pour effigie un serpent.

 _\- « Des Serpentards »,_ grommela James.

Celui-ci ne pouvait pas les supporter. Il était connu que tous les Potter avant lui, avaient été des Gryffondors, et il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour lui. Cependant, il était également bien connu que les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient des maisons ennemies et ce depuis que Poudlard avait été bâti. Mais ce n'était pas seulement cela que James détestait ces langues de vipères. Ces parents étaient tous deux Aurors et traquaient sans relâche les mauvais sorciers. A chaque fois qu'ils en enfermaient un à Azkaban, ils se rendaient compte qu'il avait étudiés à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard. A vrai dire, on racontait que tous les sorciers qui tournaient mal, venaient de la maison Serpentard. Plus il y en avait, plus ses parents devaient travaillés et moins il les voyait. C'était peut-être puéril et égoïste de vouloir les garder pour lui tout seul, mais James Potter s'en fichait comme de son premier balai. Il aimait ses parents et détestait en être séparé trop longtemps, surtout quand ils partaient pour de longues missions et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelles d'eux.

A présent, les Serpentards se dirigeaient vers lui, tout en bousculant toutes les personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur maison. James s'apprêta à leur lancer une réplique cinglante, quand son attention fut attirée par une petite sphère translucide, contenant une sorte de liquide verdâtre et se trouvant au dessus de leurs têtes. Soudain la sphère éclata et le liquide se répandit aussitôt sur les verts-et-argents. Une odeur pestilentielle se dégagea alors des garçons, qui à présent se précipitaient hors du wagon pour trouver des toilettes.

\- _«_ Une bombabouse ! S'esclaffa James. C'est tout simplement excellent !

\- Je dois dire que je suis assez fier de moi, dit un jeune garçon, brun aux yeux gris, qui était sorti de sa cachette, pour le plus grand plaisir de James.

\- Et tu as de quoi, mon cher … ?

\- Sirius. Sirius Black.

\- Black ? S'étonna James, en fronçant des sourcils, incrédule. Tu es un Black et tu fais des mauvais coups à des Serpentards ? Je ne donne pas très cher de ta peau mon vieux !

\- Je sais, je sais, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit, se vanta Sirius. Et toi, tu es ?

\- Que suis-je bête, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle James. James Potter.

\- Potter ? Le fils des Aurors ? S'étonna Black à son tour.

\- Celui-là même, lui répondit James, le sourire aux lèvres tout en tendant une main dans sa direction.

\- Hé bien enchanté, James Potter, fils des Aurors, répondit Sirius, en lui serrant la main.

\- Enchanté, Sirius Black, fils bientôt… _Déshérité_ ? Se hasarda James. _»_

Cette dernière remarque - _plutôt risquée il faut bien l'avouer_ \- lui valut ses premiers rires avec Sirius, et marqua le début d'une magnifique et longue amitié.

 **-O-**

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, les deux compères cherchèrent ensemble un compartiment disponible. Ils en trouvèrent un où une jeune fille rousse était assise, seule. Elle fixait la vitre, admirant sans doute le paysage. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, elle détourna son regard dans leur direction.

 _« Elle a des yeux magnifiques »_ , furent les premières pensées de James quand il croisa son regard.

Quand il eut compris qu'elle attendait que le moindre son sorte de sa bouche, il s'empressa de lui demander s'ils pouvaient s'installer dans le compartiment. Elle répondit affirmativement à leur requête, puis redirigea son regard et ses pensées vers la fenêtre.

 _« Elle est triste. On dirait même qu'elle a pleuré »,_ se dit James, tout en s'asseyant sur la banquette en face d'elle.

Sirius, quant à lui vint s'assoir à sa gauche. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se parler, qu'à nouveau la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un garçon aux cheveux noirs et gras qui semblait connaître la jeune fille. Et c'est ainsi qu'il rencontra son pire ennemi à Poudlard : **_Severus Rogue_**.

 **-O-**

Après que la jeune fille et _Servilus_ furent sortis du compartiment, James et Sirius entamèrent une partie de bataille explosive. Chacun d'entre eux étant assez mauvais joueur, la partie s'enflamma rapidement. Ils s'accusèrent mutuellement de tricheurs quand soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Les deux compères y aperçurent un jeune garçon au teint pâle, voire maladif. Il était assez maigre, châtain aux yeux noisette, ses vêtements n'étaient plus tout jeunes et il les dévisageait. Les deux garçons cessèrent leur chamaillerie et lui proposèrent de s'installer dans leur compartiment. Seulement, le nouveau venu sembla hésiter quelques instants, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de James et Sirius. Ce dernier lui lança donc :

\- _«_ Allez viens, ne t'inquiètes pas. On ne mord pas, tu sais ?

\- Mais peut être que moi, si, répondit le garçon, dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda James, sentant le malaise du garçon.

\- Rémus. Rémus Lupin, répondit-il timidement.

\- Viens t'assoir avec nous Rémus. Moi c'est James Potter, et le tricheur assis en face de moi, c'est Sirius Black.

\- Tricheur moi ? Comment oses-tu ? S'indigna faussement Black. C'est plutôt toi le tricheur ! Depuis quand une dame remporte un roi, hein ?

\- Cela n'a jamais été le cas. Mais je te signale que c'était **_MON_** roi et **_TA_** reine, Black ! _»_

Potter et Black étaient à présent debout, et se renvoyaient mutuellement la faute. Ce fut le rire du jeune Rémus qui les arrêta dans leurs chamailleries. En effet, ce dernier trouvant la scène particulièrement drôle, ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son hilarité. Dans un premier temps, James et Sirius le regardèrent, incrédules, puis se rendant compte à leur tour du ridicule de la situation, ils se mirent à rire avec lui. Et sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, un fou rire général éclata dans le compartiment. Celui-ci dura quelques minutes. Quand ils eurent enfin repris leur souffle, Rémus s'assit à côté de James.

\- _«_ Ecoutez, vous n'avez qu'à recommencer une nouvelle partie et oublier celle-là. Si vous voulez, je peux vous arbitrer ? Ainsi, il n'y aura plus de problème pour savoir qui sont les dignes et véritables propriétaires des cartes, ironisa Rémus.

\- Ca marche pour moi, répondit James.

\- Pour moi aussi, déclara Sirius. _»_

Et les trois jeunes gens continuèrent leur partie jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à Poudlard. Une fois arrivés au château, ceux-ci eurent la chance de se voir répartir dans la même maison : _Gryffondor_. Ils partageaient leur chambre avec un autre garçon de première année. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs, était petit pour son âge, et légèrement grassouillet. Sans oublier qu'il avait un nez pointu. Il se prénommait Peter Pettigrow.

 **-O-**

Les trois premiers jours d'école se passèrent extrêmement bien, si l'on oublie la majestueuse claque de Lily Evans. James et Sirius se révélèrent très doués dans la plupart des matières. Leur seul point faible- _si l'on pouvait appeler cela un point faible_ \- semblait être les cours de Potion. Rémus, quant à lui, ne montrait ni de difficultés, ni de facilité particulières. Cependant, il était très assidu et très concentré en classe, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses deux camarades. Au lieu d'écouter, ces derniers préféraient s'amuser à concocter une multitude de plans qui avaient pour seul but de viser les Serpentards.

\- _«_ Vous savez, vous devriez peut-être être plus assidus dans vos prises de notes. C'est un désastre, s'amusa Rémus.

\- Oui, on sait bien. Mais tu as vu ce que les Serpentards ont osé faire à Marissa Clarks de deuxième année ? C'est tout simplement inadmissible ! S'indigna Sirius.

\- Oui, la pauvre. D'après Lily, elle a passé l'après-midi enfermée dans les toilettes à pleurer, répondit Rémus.

\- Tu parles à Evans ? S'étonna James.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'étonnes, mais oui. J'étais à côté d'elle en Histoire de la Magie cet après-midi, lui répondit Rémus avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle est plutôt gentille, _cette fille_.

\- Si tu le dis, rétorqua James l'air renfrogné.

\- On s'en fout d'Evans, répliqua Sirius. Il faut qu'on **_fasse_** quelque chose contre eux !

\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi Sirius. Fini les plans. Maintenant on passe à l'action ! Dit bravement James.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi exactement ? Les poursuivre avec des bombabouses à chaque intercours ? Leur faire boire une potion pour leur changer la couleur de leurs cheveux ? Ou encore leur faire manger des dragées surprises qui n'en seraient pas vraiment ? Se moqua Rémus.

\- Exactement mon cher Rémus ! Et plus encore… Beaucoup plus, rétorqua James, le menton haut, et la main portée à son cœur. _»_

Les trois garçons s'esclaffèrent, et montèrent ensuite se coucher. Demain, ils auraient une grosse journée.

 **-O-**

En effet, après le petit déjeuner, ils eurent leur première leçon de vol. Cela excitait particulièrement James, qui adorait voler. Son rêve le plus fou était de pouvoir rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que Poursuiveur. Seulement, il devrait attendre une année supplémentaire, les premières années n'ayant pas le droit de faire partie d'une équipe.

Pendant le déjeuner, les trois compères continuaient de mettre au point leur première blague concrète à l'encontre des Serpentards. Enfin, deux pour être exact, car Rémus ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de faire des blagues aux Serpentards pouvait réellement aider.

Quand ils eurent finis leur journée de cours, Rémus voulut aller à la Bibliothèque. James et Sirius considérant cette dernière comme ne faisant pas partie de leur vocabulaire, décidèrent de rejoindre leur Salle Commune. Sur le trajet menant à la Bibliothèque, Rémus remarqua qu'un jeune garçon était suspendu dans les airs, la tête à l'envers et accroché à une armure qui ornait le couloir. Rémus s'approcha prudemment.

 _\- « Ceux qui ont fait ça pourraient toujours être là »,_ se dit ce dernier.

Puis, il se rendit compte que ce garçon n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow, le garçon qui partageait leur dortoir. Une fois que Rémus s'était assuré que personne d'autres n'était présent, il aida le garçon à revenir sur la terre ferme.

\- _«_ Merci, dit simplement le garçon grassouillet.

\- De rien, répondit Rémus avec un sourire.

\- Ca fait au moins une demie-heure que je suis là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais resté comme cela, si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? S'enquit Rémus.

\- Les mêmes qu'hier, qu'avant-hier, et qu'avant-avant-hier, répondit Peter, qui semblait éviter la question.

\- Ca ne me dit pas vraiment qui sont les responsables, lui sourit Rémus.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur des représailles ? _»_

Peter ne répondit pas, baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds. Il semblait effrayé, faible, et surtout très seul. Rémus savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir seul. Il l'avait été les 6 dernières années de sa vie, et ne souhaitait à personne cette condition. Alors, il prit en compassion ce garçon, faible, opprimé, désemparé, et décida de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Les seules paroles qui lui vinrent alors à l'esprit furent :

\- _«_ Tu n'es pas seul, tu sais ?

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai pourtant, lui répondit le garçon gêné, triste.

\- Moi, je pourrais être ton ami, lui répondit Rémus, avec un sourire. _»_

Pettigrow regarda Lupin.

 _« Est-il sérieux ou se paie-t-il ma tête ? »_ se demanda le garçon.

\- _«_ Tu vois qui sont James Potter et Sirius Black ? Lui demanda alors Rémus.

\- Oui, ce sont ceux qui partagent notre dortoir. Pourquoi ?

\- Hé bien, James et Sirius sont mes amis. Ils ont un plan pour se venger de ceux qui t'ont fait ça.

\- Comment sais-tu qui m'a fait ça ?

\- Voyons c'est évident, non ? Des mesquineries faites à l'encontre d'un Gryffondor de Première Année… Qui d'autres que les Serpentards pourraient faire ça ? _»_

A l'évocation des Verts-et-Argent, Pettigrow tressaillit, ce qui confirma les doutes de Rémus.

\- _«_ Allez, viens. On retourne à la salle commune. Je suis sûr que les plans de James et Sirius te plairont, lui dit Rémus, en l'emmenant dans la direction du Grand Escalier. _»_

Alors qu'ils allaient prendre le Grand Escalier, Rémus et Peter se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec un groupe de Serpentards. Ils semblaient âgés, peut-être en sixième ou septième année. A leur vue, Peter se figea sur place, et Rémus comprit. Ce dernier allait sortir sa baguette, tout en se disant qu'un premier année n'aurait que peu de chance contre des Septième Année. Mais cela ne l'importait peu et Rémus brandissait à présent sa baguette.

\- _« Expelliarmus,_ lança un grand blond aux cheveux longs. _»_

La baguette de Rémus lui échappa des mains et vint atterrir aux pieds du blond. Celui-ci était accompagné d'une femme blonde, grande aux yeux bleus et deux autres garçons qui avaient des airs de grands benêts. Puis, le grand blond continua :

\- _«_ Hé bien Pettigrow, il semblerait que tu te sois trouver un nouvel ami… C'est lui qui t'a fait descendre de ton perchoir ? Lança le blond sarcastiquement, alors que Peter tressaillit. Je t'avais pourtant expliqué que tu devais m'attendre bien sagement comme un chien-chien. Maintenant, comme tout chien désobéissant qui se respecte, tu vas recevoir une punition. _»_

Le Septième Année, pourvu d'une insigne de Préfet, fit un rapide mouvement de poignet : un Sortilège Informulé. Une fois le sort lancé, Peter se retrouva à nouveau dans les airs, la tête à l'envers.

\- _«_ Fais-le redescendre ! Lui lança Rémus.

\- Oh voyons, ne sois pas jaloux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, toi aussi tu y auras droit, ricana le blond, soutenu par les rires de ses compagnons. _»_

Rémus alla rétorquer quelque chose quand soudain il vit des dizaines de sphères multicolores flotter au dessus des Serpentards. Il se contenta tout simplement de sourire.

\- _«_ Hé bien Lucius, regarde comment il sourit celui-là ! Lança la grande blonde.

\- C'est navrant... Il faut croire qu'il est vraiment impatient que ça soit son t…. _»_

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une des sphères avait explosé au dessus de sa tête.

 _« Qu'est ce que…. », s_ e demanda Lucius.

A présent, son corps se métamorphosait sous ses yeux médusé. Ses cheveux longs prirent une teinte rosée, qui évolua jusqu'à devenir rose fuchsia. Ses ongles poussèrent à une allure phénoménale et son nez devint de plus en plus crochu. Puis d'autres sphères éclatèrent et ses compagnons commencèrent également à se métamorphoser. Médusés, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'aucun des contre-sorts qu'ils connaissaient ne marchaient, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur coup. Ce n'est que le dos tourné que Rémus vit l'inscription marquée sur leurs robes de sorciers.

 _«Leçon n°1 : On ne s'en prend pas aux Gryffondors sans conséquence. »_

Ils laissèrent ainsi un Peter incrédule et un Rémus amusé. Ce dernier, ne pouvant plus retenir son rire, il s'exclama :

\- _«_ Sortez de votre cachette maintenant les gars ! _»_

Peter ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il entendait par là. Non, pas tant que les deux garçons de son dortoir ne sortent de derrière une statue de pierre.

\- _«_ Je crois qu'on est arrivé juste à temps, n'est-ce-pas Rémus ? Lui lança James.

\- Oui, vous n'auriez pas pu tomber mieux ! Répondit Rémus, toujours en train de rire.

\- Et c'est qui ton ami ? Demanda Sirius.

\- C'est Peter Pettigrow. Vous savez, il partage notre dortoir.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, rétorqua Sirius, qui semblait ne pas vraiment se soucier du garçon.

\- J'aimerais qu'il reste avec nous à partir de maintenant. Enfin, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients bien sûr…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas ! Répondit James. Allez, viens Peter, c'est l'heure du souper. Je pense que cela risque d'être fort intéressant ce soir ! Continua James, très fière de lui.

\- Combien de temps votre sort est-il censé duré ? S'enquit Rémus.

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir un repas distrayant, rétorqua Sirius le sourire aux lèvres. _»_

C'est ainsi que les quatre Gryffondor rejoignirent leur table et se délectèrent du magnifique spectacle qu'offrait la table des Serpentards. Peter n'avait pas cessé de fixer ses sauveurs, désormais amis, le regard rempli d'admiration.

 **-O-**

Oui, à chacun de ces souvenirs, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, et après avoir suffisamment fixé la demi-lune dans le ciel, il retourna se coucher, et s'endormit paisiblement.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Les Maraudeurs

**Chapitre 7 - Les Maraudeurs**

 **-O-**

La première année d'étude à Poudlard se déroula dans les mêmes conditions que la première semaine. Cependant, les liens d'amitié s'étaient renforcés entre les nouveaux élèves, tout comme les liens d'animosité. A chaque fois que des Serpentards causaient des problèmes à une autre maison, des représailles étaient immédiatement engagées à leur encontre. Il y eut ainsi : des cheveux colorés, des apparences changées, et des lettres trafiquées. Bien évidemment, tous les élèves, et même les professeurs, savaient qui étaient les responsables, mais il n'existait aucune preuve de leur culpabilité.

 _« Innocents jusqu'à preuve du contraire »,_ s'amusait à dire le Professeur Dumbledore.

Pourtant, s'il y a bien un mot qui pouvait définir « _les Maraudeurs_ » c'était tout, sauf _innocent_. Les Maraudeurs étaient le petit nom dont les quatre premieres années de Gryffondor : James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, s'étaient baptisés. Cette idée leur était venue lors d'une rencontre fortuite avec le professeur McGonagall, dans le couloir de menant aux cachots, en plein milieu d'une nuit de Novembre.

\- Tu es sur que leur Salle Commune est dans les cachots ? Demanda Peter.

\- Oui. Je te signale que toute ma _sainte_ famille est allée dans la maison Serpentard, et ils parlent souvent de leur Salle Commune se trouvant quelque part ici, dans les cachots, répondit Sirius.

\- Oui, mais ils l'ont peut être déplacée entre temps, dit Peter, de plus en plus anxieux.

\- Peter, mon cher Peter, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as peur, lança James sur un ton amusé.

\- Et bien peut-être que oui… Si quelqu'un nous attrape…

\- Ecoute, est-ce que tu veux oui ou non qu'on leur fasse regretter de s'en être pris encore à un Gryffondor ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Oui, bien sur mais…

\- Et bien pour ça, il faut trouver leur salle commune. C'est aussi simple que ça, le coupa Sirius.

\- D'accord. Mais je serais bien plus rassuré si Rémus était là…

\- Oui, mais Rémus n'est pas là. Il est encore auprès de sa mère qui est malade… Répondit James.

\- Pfff…

Les trois garçons allaient bientôt atteindre les cachots lorsqu'ils entrèrent en collision avec quelque chose de dur, grand et qui semblait porter une robe. Ils levèrent alors les yeux, horrifiés :

\- Et bien, jeunes gens ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait expliquer que trois personnes comme vous, se retrouvent hors de leur dortoir, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Leur lança froidement le professeur McGonagall, qui se dressait à présent devant eux.

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire professeur que… Balbutia Peter.

\- Mais encore Mr Pettigrow ? Lui lança sévèrement McGonagall.

\- Ce que Peter essayait de vous dire Professeur, c'est que nous n'étions pas sur d'avoir récupérer nos ingrédients de potion, cet après-midi, donc …

\- Cela suffit, Mr Black, le coupa McGonagall. Suivez-moi, tous les trois.

C'est alors qu'ils suivirent leur professeur à travers un dédale de couloirs. Ils savaient pertinemment où est-ce qu'ils allaient être conduits. Une fois arrivés dans le bureau de leur directrice de maison, elle les invita à s'assoir, d'un geste de la main. Elle les fixa pendant une bonne minute, sans rien dire, quand elle reprit :

\- Rien, vous m'entendez ? Rien, ne vous autorise à _marauder_ dans les couloirs de cette école, la nuit. Pour cela, je retire à _chacun_ d'entre vous, 30 points.

\- A chacun ? Mais Professeur, c'est injuste ! S'exclama James.

\- Cela suffit, Mr Potter. Et estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous en enlève pas plus.

\- Très bien Professeur, dit-il en se levant.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, Mr Potter. Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle, sèchement. Je veux m'assurer que vous cesserez vos _marauderies_ nocturnes. Pour cela, je vous mets en retenue, tous les soirs, et ce jusqu'aux vacances de Noel. Et ceci est non négociable Mr Black, trancha le professeur avant que Sirius n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir maintenant.

Les trois garçons retournèrent dans leur salle commune, sans se parler et se couchèrent immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin fut rude pour les trois jeunes gens. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où Rémus les attendait. Il était revenu du chevet de sa mère. Ils commencèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Bizarrement, aucun Serpentard n'était encore arrivé et James souriait, bêtement.

\- Pourquoi tu souris, James ? S'enquit Peter.

\- Je paris que cette journée sera magnifique, répondit-il simplement, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Tu parles ! Lança Sirius. As-tu déjà oublié le châtiment de McGo ?

\- Vous vous êtes pris une retenue ? Demanda alors Rémus.

\- Non mon cher Rémus, pas une retenue… mais _UNE RETENUE TOUS LES SOIRS JUSQU'AUX VACANCES DE NOEL, OUI_ ! S'écria Sirius.

\- Ça, ce n'est qu'un détail que l'on réglera très vite, lui répondit simplement James.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour qu'elle vous donne ce genre de punition ? Demanda Rémus, légèrement amusé.

\- On a « maraudé » dans les couloirs la nuit dernière, répondit Peter d'une voix monotone, tout dépité qu'il était.

\- Oui, on a « Maraudé », S'esclaffa James.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin, James ! S'écria Sirius.

James sourit et lui lança tout simplement :

\- Regarde par toi-même.

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, l'ensemble des élèves de Serpentards entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Leurs robes de sorciers étaient salles et humides, leurs cheveux étaient également mouillés et ils avaient une mine déconfite. Dans leurs dos était marqué en rouge et or : « Pensez à remercier les Maraudeurs ! ».

\- Les Maraudeurs ? James, tu nous expliques ? Parce que c'est bien toi qui a fait ça, n'est ce pas ? Demanda un Sirius Black, intrigué.

\- Petit clin d'œil à McGo pour le nom. Sinon c'était le plan initial : réveil brutal et fuites d'eau, murmura James à ses camarades, d'un ton amusé.

\- Mais quand ? Comment ? Lui demanda Sirius, tout excité.

\- Cette nuit, après que vous vous soyez endormi. J'y suis retourné. Tu avais raison, tu sais. Leur salle commune est bien dans les cachots, et vous ne devinerez jamais leur mot de passe ! Il est tellement prévisible, il m'a fallu trente secondes avant de le trouver ! Dit James, tout fier de lui.

\- C'est quoi, leur mot de passe ? Demanda Rémus, toujours amusé par le défilé des Serpentards.

 _\- Sang-Pur_ , répondit James.

\- Pas étonnant, pouffa Sirius.

\- James, tu es un génie ! S'écria Peter, le regard plein d'admiration pour son ami.

Toute la Grande Salle était en effervescence face au spectacle qu'offraient les Serpentards. Apparemment, ils auraient été réveillés aux aurores par un coq, ne voulant cesser de chanter à tue-tête. Puis, l'ensemble de leur canalisation avait explosé. Chaque fois qu'ils colmataient une fuite, une autre se déclarait. Ils étaient venus dans la Grande Salle pour demander de l'aide au professeur de Sortillèges, Flitwick. Toutes les maisons – _à part Serpentard, bien sûr_ – étaient ravies. Seule une petite rousse de première année chez les Gryffondor, ne semblait pas apprécier. Pour montrer son mécontentement, elle se leva et quitta la salle d'un air dédaigneux, suivie par deux de ses amies.

Cette dernière blague eut le mérite de jeter un froid sur les ardeurs des serpents, et les attaques envers les autres maisons cessèrent jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Les quatre Gryffondors avaient décidé de garder le nom de Maraudeurs et trois d'entre eux purgèrent leur peine, tous les soirs, jusqu'aux vacances de Noel.

 **-O-**

Une fois Noel passé, les Maraudeurs apprirent que les attaques des Serpentards avaient recommencés pendant leur absence. Lorsque la première journée de cours finit, ils se réunirent dans leur dortoir, comme à leur habitude.

\- Alors Jamesie, tu vas enfin te décider à nous dire pourquoi tu es excité comme un lutin de Cornouaille, depuis ce matin ?

\- Patience mon cher Sirius, patience.

\- Tu as un nouveau plan contre les Serpentards ? Demanda Peter.

\- Ou un nouveau plan pour faire enrager Lily ? Ah non, suis-je bête, pour ça tu n'as pas besoin de plan, ça te vient naturellement, lui lança Rémus d'un air amusé.

James lança un regard noir à Rémus, puis lui répondit :

\- Ha ha ha. Très drôle Rémus. Ce n'est pas ma faute si _Evans_ a un grain dans sa mandragore qui lui sert de cervelle.

\- Je la trouve sympathique, moi. Tout le monde la trouve sympathique. Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'elle disjoncte, continua Rémus, de plus en plus amusé.

\- Si tu la trouve tellement géniale, tu n'as qu'à te marier avec elle. Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil d'ami : Achète-toi une paire de cache-oreilles, ça peut être utile avec cette fille ! Lui répondit James, piqué au vif.

\- STOP ! On arrête là avec Evans, coupa Sirius. Jamesie, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu nous dire ce qu'il y a de si génial pour que tu nous illumines de ton plus beau sourire depuis ce matin ?

\- Ah oui...C'est vrai… J'ai trouvé, enfin on m'a donné, le moyen de sortir dans le château la nuit, sans qu'aucun prof ne puisse nous voir… Dit James d'un air malicieux, tout en sortant une vieille cape de son sac.

\- Une cape ? Demanda Peter. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait nous être utile.

\- Peter, si tu me laissais continuer, tu verrais que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle cape, lui répondit James, tout en enfilant l'objet.

Les trois autres garçons restèrent bouche-bée. Puis, Sirius rompit le silence :

\- Une cape d'invisibilité ! Mais James… C'est très rare ! Où tu l'as eu ?

\- C'est le cadeau de mon père pour Noel. Apparemment c'est une tradition dans la famille : pour le 11ème Noel des enfants Potter, on leur transmet cette cape.

\- C'est tout simplement génial ! Déclara Sirius. Une merveille !

\- Oui, une pure merveille, s'écria Peter.

Ainsi, les Maraudeurs pouvaient continuer à se balader dans le château, la nuit, ce qu'ils firent, bien entendu et sans aucune impunité durant l _eurs sept années à Poudlard._


	9. Chapitre 8 - Rivalités

**Chapitre 8 - Rivalités**

 **-0-**

S'il y avait bien une Gryffondor pas comme les autres, cela ne pouvait être que Lily Evans. Elle était très bonne élève et se révélait avoir un don pour les Potion, qu'elle abordait de manière intuitive. Mais outre le fait qu'elle soit une élève brillante, son caractère faisait d'elle, une Gryffondor exceptionnelle.

Lily était honnête, et intègre. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle elle était la seule, avec son amie Mary, à ne pas aduler « la bande à Potter », comme elle préférait les appeler. Elle ne voulait pas les encourager dans leurs actes puérils en les qualifiant de « Maraudeurs » comme tous les autres élèves. Les maisons Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle les qualifiaient de courageux, drôles, inventifs, brillants. De son point de vue ils étaient plutôt : arrogants, prétentieux, mesquins et puérils. Enfin, pas tous. Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle se rendait bien compte que Rémus n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, et qu'il ne faisait que suivre. Quant à Peter, lui, était en admiration totale devant les deux autres crétins. Lily avait bien compris que chez les « Maraudeurs » c'était Potter et Black qui menaient la danse. Et elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait apprécier des personnes qui s'amusaient à harceler les autres ainsi.

\- Oui mais Lily, les Serpentards nous font exactement la même chose. Je trouve ça bien que quelqu'un nous rende justice, lui disait souvent Christie.

\- Il ne faut pas confondre Justice et Vengeance, Chris. Il existe d'autres moyens de régler les conflits, affirmait Lily.

\- Ah oui et quoi ? Aller courir dans les jupons des professeurs et tout leur expliquer ? ironisait Chris.

\- Exactement ! Cela peut être une solution alternative, lui répondit Lily.

\- Cela ne marcherait pas Lily. Il n'y a jamais de preuves contre eux. C'est comme pour les Maraudeurs….

\- Peut-être, mais c'est déjà mieux que leur vengeance, affirmait Lily qui ne décampait jamais de ses positions.

En réalité, il y avait une autre explication quant à la raison pour laquelle elle détestait leurs blagues stupides à l'encontre des Serpentards : _Severus Rogue_. Malgré le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard et elle à Gryffondor, les deux jeunes gens continuaient à se fréquenter. Bien évidemment cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. C'était bien la première fois à Poudlard que l'on entendait parler d'un Lion ami avec un Serpent. Pourtant, Lily et Severus étaient bel et bien _amis_.

Ils restaient ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient : pendant les cours que les deux maisons avaient en commun, à la Bibliothèque ou dans le Parc. Severus ne participait pas aux méfaits des autres Serpentards et pourtant il subissait les blagues collectives des Maraudeurs. C'était tout simplement injuste aux yeux de Lily. Severus était l'exception à la règle et pourtant, il subissait le même sort que les autres. Voila pourquoi, Lily Evans ne pourrait jamais cautionner les actions des Maraudeurs et encore plus les actions du _« Beau, Grand et Talentueux James Potter_ », comme elle aimait bien ironiser.

Mise à part les blagues des « Maraudeurs », Lily adorait sa nouvelle vie de sorcière. Elle s'était fait énormément d'amis ici. Elle était devenue très proche de Mary et Christie, deux de ses camarades de chambres. Elles étaient comme elle : simples, naturelles, studieuses et aimaient croquer la vie à pleines dents.

La magnifique Mary, bien que très réservée aux premiers abords, était très ouverte et exhibait à présent un sens de l'humour particulièrement cynique, qui plaisait énormément à Lily.

Christie – _qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Chris_ – était, à première vue une jeune fille très douce, et au grand cœur. Cependant, si l'on prenait le temps d'apprendre à la connaître, on se rendrait vite compte qu'elle était un vrai garçon manqué. Cette dernière ne vivait que pour une chose : _le Quidditch_. Si personne ne l'arrêtait, elle pouvait en parler toute la journée. Lily appréciait beaucoup ses amies de dortoir pour leur gentillesse, leur calme et surtout pour leur tolérance.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient en deuxième année, Lily avait gardé de très bon rapport avec Alice et Franck. Elle mangeait souvent avec eux aux repas. Oui, Lily Evans adorait vraiment la vie à Poudlard, et tous ses occupants. Tous ?

 _« Non c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce crétin de James Potter »_ se répétait Lily.

Il est vrai que depuis _LA_ gifle qu'elle lui avait donnée depuis le premier jour de cours, la relation entre les deux jeunes gens ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée. De plus, le fait que Potter soit Maraudeur, n'arrangeait pas son cas aux yeux de Lily. Pourtant, la belle rouquine ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le haïssait. Il était la seule personne qui arrivait à la mettre dans un état de colère extrême et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Des fois, après une violente dispute avec le brun à lunettes, Lily s'allongeait sur son lit à baldaquin et se posait des tonnes de questions.

 _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je lui ai encore crié dessus comme ça. On dirait une hystérique ma vieille. Bon… C'est vrai qu'il est le seul à me mettre dans des colères noires. Je ne crie pourtant pas sur les autres Maraudeurs. Rémus est très gentil par exemple. Je me demande bien pourquoi il traine avec un crétin pareil… Il faudrait que je le lui demande à l'occasion. Quant à Peter… il est un peu bête, il faut l'avouer… Et il a l'air de vénérer Potter… Saint Potter… Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il a un besoin de reconnaissance… Va savoir, Lily… Et puis Black. Pourquoi tu ne lui cries pas après ! Ce n'est pas le meilleur ami de Potter pour rien celui là ! Tout aussi arrogant et prétentieux… Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, Black ne m'a jamais adressé la parole ouvertement. C'est donc peut être ça le problème avec Potter. Il me parle… Si seulement, il pouvait m'ignorer, cela serait tellement plus simple…. »_

Sur ces belles pensées Lily s'endormit, la colère l'ayant totalement épuisée.

 **-0-**

Le dernier jour de cours, alors que tous les élèves s'apprêtaient à faire leurs valises pour rentrer chez eux pour les vacances d'été, Lily revenait du Parc où elle avait passé l'après midi avec Severus. Elle franchit le tableau de la Grosse Dame et pénétra dans la salle commune, quand soudain on s'adressa à elle :

\- Salut Evans ! Dit James, avec un sourire narquois.

\- Potter, répondit froidement Lily, simplement par politesse.

\- J'aurais juré t'avoir vue dans le Parc avec une tache noire à tes côtés. Mais après, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était que ce très cher _Servilus_ , se moqua James.

Bien évidemment, cette remarque ne plut pas à Lily, qui rétorqua :

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, Potter, j'avais également remarqué la présence de cette tache au Parc…

\- Ha tu vois Evans, tu le reconnais enfin que _Servilus_ est une tache…dégoutante ! se moqua James.

Lily ne l'écouta pas et continua sur sa lancée :

\- Mais je m'aperçois à présent que cette tâche, c'était TOI, Potter, lui lança Lily avec un regard noir.

\- Hé, surveille ton langage, Evans !

\- Quand tu surveilleras le tiens, Potter.

\- Sérieusement Evans, pourquoi tu traines avec un type dans _son_ genre ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par « son genre » ? Parce que si tu veux dire que Severus est gentil, drôle, intelligent alors je crois que la réponse à ta question est évidente, non ? Rétorqua Lily d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Je veux dire par la que c'est un _Serpent_ , Evans, lui lança James qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard soit un problème. C'est quelqu'un de bien et c'est mon ami. Il n'y a pas que les Serpentards qui sont des crétins, tu sais ? Tu en es la preuve vivante, Potter.

\- Crétin ? Tu m'as traité de crétin ? De quel droit me juges-tu ? Tu ne me connais pas !

\- Et toi, tu ne connais pas Severus, répondit simplement Lily d'un ton sévère.

\- Tu sais quoi, Evans, après tout je m'en fous ! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais le jour où ils s'en prendront à toi et que ce cher _Servilus_ s'en prendra à toi, ne compte pas sur nous pour te venir en aide ! Cria maintenant James, furieux, blessé dans sa fierté.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je sais me défendre toute seule, merci. Et puis dans tous les cas, tu as raison : CE-NE-SONT-PAS-TES-AFFAIRES-POTTER !

Sur ce, Lily tourna les talons et alla faire sa valise.

 _« Demain, ce crétin de Potter ne sera plus là. Je serais à la maison et Potter ne sera plus là. Une fois à la maison, tout ira bien… Tout ira bien. »_ Se répétait sans cesse Lily.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Un premier été de sorcier

**Chapitre 9 - Un premier été de sorcier**

 **-0-**

Une semaine après son retour de Poudlard, Lily se rendit vite compte que « tout n'irait pas bien », une fois de retour chez elle. Cette dernière avait pourtant compté sur le fait de passer du temps avec ses parents et sa sœur. Le problème était pourtant évident : _**sa sœur**_.

Depuis que Lily était partie pour Poudlard au mois de Septembre, la rancœur de Pétunia envers elle ne s'était pas dissipée, loin de là. D'ailleurs, les vacances de Noël ne s'étaient déjà pas très bien passées. Pétunia avait évité cordialement Lily et ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole, si ce n'est pour lui demander de lui passer le sel. Lily pensait que Pétunia l'ignorerait encore cet été, et qu'elle passerait le plus clair de son temps avec Severus. Elle n'avait pas compté sur le fait que Pétunia, qui rentrait au lycée, aurait totalement changé de comportement envers effet, elle continuait de l'ignorer superbement devant ses parents, mais dès qu'elles étaient seules, Pétunia passait le plus clair de son temps à rabaisser sa sœur et à l'insulter de tous les noms. Le mot _« Monstre »_ revenait souvent dans ses insultes. L'ambiance chez elle était devenue insupportable pour la rouquine. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'elle le pouvait, Lily allait au parc pour y retrouver Severus.

Leurs rencontres, devenues quasi quotidiennes, représentaient une bouffée d'air frais pour les deux jeunes gens. Comme vous l'avez bien compris, Lily essayait d'échapper à sa sœur. Ses parents continuant à travailler pendant les vacances estivales, elle se retrouvait constamment seule avec Pétunia. Severus, quant à lui, essayait d'échapper aux disputes quotidiennes entre sa sorcière de mère et son moldu de père. Disputes qui l'auraient totalement anéanti, s'il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses après-midi avec la belle rousse. Que faisaient-ils donc de leurs journées ? Rien de spécial. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient, comme l'été dernier, de s'allonger au bord de la rivière, sous un somptueux saule-pleureur, et de parler. Simplement parler, de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Le sujet récurrent restant toujours l'école de sorcellerie : Poudlard, ou – c _omme ils aimaient l'appeler_ – leur deuxième maison. Lily n'était pas malheureuse avec ses parents, loin de là. Cependant, les querelles avec Pétunia, et ses insultes perpétuelles, faisaient que la jeune fille ne se sentait plus vraiment chez elle. Quant à Severus, nul besoin de comprendre que les querelles incessantes entre ses parents, donnaient envie au jeune garçon de changer d'air.

\- Qu'est ce qui te manque le plus, Sev ?

\- Hum… Je ne saurais trop quoi te dire… Peut-être les repas. Au moins, on peut manger à notre faim là-bas…

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Si mon père voulait bien se prendre par la main et se décider enfin à prendre un travail, nous pourrions tous manger à notre faim à la maison… Répondit le jeune homme, gêné. Et toi, alors ? Qu'est ce qui te manque le plus à Poudlard ? Reprit-t-il.

\- Moi ? Hum… Je pense que ce sont les cours de Potions qui me manquent. J'adore l'odeur de la rouille et des différents aromates que l'on peut sentir dès que l'on franchit la porte du cours de Slughorn. Et puis bien sûr, c'est un des cours que j'ai en commun avec toi Sev, lui sourit Lily.

Severus, tourna la tête et rougit face au sourire de la jeune fille.

 _« Nom d'une Chouette ! Qu'est ce que j'aime quand elle me sourit. »_ Se dit Severus.

Essayant de cacher son malaise, il reprit d'un air taquin, le sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- Ah bon ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que ce qui te manquerait le plus, ce serait … _Potter_ !

\- Ha non Sev, par pitié ! Ne me parle pas de lui s'il te plait ! On passait un si agréable moment tous les deux ! Pourquoi tu gâches tout ? Bouda faussement Lily.

\- Hahaha, allez Lily-Jolie ! Ne fais pas cette tête !

\- Ha oui ? Tu veux la jouer comme ça, Sev ? Lui lança Lily d'un air joueur

Puis la jeune fille se jeta sur son ami et engagea une bataille de chatouilles. Bataille à laquelle, Severus la laissa gagner, _encore_.

 **-0-**

Au même moment, dans un coin reculé de l'Angleterre, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, regardait par la fenêtre. C'était un fait : en ce bel après midi du mois d'Aout, James Potter s'ennuyait terriblement. Ses parents étaient encore partis en mission pour le Ministère et il était « assigné à résidence » avec pour seule compagnie, sa nourrice Edga Figgs.

 _« Et quelle compagnie ! »_ se disait James.

Celle-ci passait son temps à tricoter et à lui raconter les mêmes histoires sur ses crapauds. Elle en avait au moins une vingtaine et tous avaient une place particulière dans le cœur de la vieille femme.

Durant le mois de Juillet, James avait épuisé toutes les choses possibles et inimaginables à faire, allant du dégnomage – _bien que les Potter avait un jardinier pour s'en occuper_ – jusqu'à astiquer son balais dans les moindres détails.

Fixant l'orée de la forêt appartenant au manoir Potter, James soupira.

 _« La mort elle-même ne doit pas être aussi ennuyante »_ , pensa sérieusement le garçon.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Poudlard et à ses amis. D'ailleurs, James avait du relire au moins une douzaine de fois les lettres que Rémus et Peter, lui avaient envoyé pendant l'été.

 _« Au moins, ils ont l'air de s'ennuyer autant que moi »,_ sourit intérieurement James.

Même à des centaines de kilomètres les uns des autres, lui et ses amis partageaient la même frustration qu'est l'ennuie. Seul Sirius Black, celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, n'avait toujours pas répondu aux lettres de James. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son frère. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas répondre. James soupira à nouveau, en voyant le soleil se coucher.

 _« Au moins, quand on dort, le temps passe plus vite »_ se dit-il en se languissant de son lit et de son oreiller.

C'est alors qu'un point blanc dans le ciel orangé vint attirer toute son attention. Plus le temps passait, et plus le point s'agrandissait jusqu'à se matérialiser en une magnifique chouette blanche.

« Lune ! » S'écria James.

Il la connaissait bien, c'était la chouette de Sirius. Cette dernière vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un parchemin attaché à sa patte droite. James prit le papier, la caressa et lui indiqua la volière pour qu'elle puisse se rassasier et se reposer. Autant dire que Lune ne se fit pas prier et fila tout droit jusqu'à la volière. James, tellement excité d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de Sirius, se précipita sur le parchemin, l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture :

 _« Hey Jamesie !_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais jusqu'à ce matin, je ne savais même pas que tu m'avais écris. Mes très nobles parents, non contents de mon comportement de « fils indigne » ont trouvé bon de me confisquer Lune et mes lettres. Génial n'est-ce-pas ? Je les ai trouvées dans le bureau de mon père alors que je cherchais une nouvelle plume pour Regulus. Donc, je pense que tu as compris que l'ambiance est assez tendue chez moi. Ils me reprochent constamment d'être allé à Gryffondor. En plus, ma très chère cousine, Narcissa n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de leur raconter nos blagues aux Serpentards. La punition a été très dure. Ma mère me dit constamment que je « déshonore la noble famille des Black, en me conduisant ainsi ». Ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore c'est que je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! D'ailleurs, j'ai plein de nouvelles idées à te proposer ! Je suis sûr qu'elles te plairont Jamesie ! Vous me manquez ! Vivement le 1er Septembre. D'ailleurs, quand comptes-tu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait tous se donner rendez-vous là bas, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Et sinon tout va toujours bien pour toi ? Tu survis avec ta nourrice ? Et tes parents, ils sont rentrés ?_

 _A bientôt pour de nouveaux méfaits, très cher maraudeur !_

 _Sirius. »_

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire quant à l'évocation de leurs futures blagues aux serpents. Par contre, la lettre de Sirius, dans son ensemble, ne l'enchantait guère. Il se demandait bien ce que son frère entendait par « punition ». Connaissant la réputation des Black, James ne pouvait que s'en soucier.

La famille Black était une de ces très vieilles familles de sorciers, des « Sangs Purs » comme ils aimaient se faire appeler. Ils étaient tous issus de parents sorciers et aucun sang de moldu n'avait entaché leur lignée. C'était une fierté pour eux, et de ce fait, ils se croyaient au dessus de tous les autres sorciers.

En Grande Bretagne, il existait quelques unes de ces grandes et vieilles familles. Certaines entretenaient leur rang du sang comme les Black, les Malefoy ou encore les Lestranges. D'autres en revanche, étaient moins étriquées et n'avaient pas cette obsession du sang comme les Prewett, les Weasley ou bien encore les Potter. La plupart de ces sorciers se considérant comme « Sang Pur », suivaient les idéologies de l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard : Salazar Serpentard, qui pensait que l'éducation des jeunes sorciers ne devait être réservée qu'aux enfants issus de parents tous deux sorciers. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle ces « Sangs Purs » étaient répartis dans sa maison à Poudlard.

Sirius, par tradition familiale, aurait dû se retrouver à Serpentard. Pourtant, le jeune homme qui ne partageait pas les idées de sa famille, en avait décidé autrement, ce qui déplut fortement à ses parents. James espérait seulement retrouver son ami en un seul morceau. Tout de même heureux d'avoir eu de ses nouvelles, James s'empressa de lui répondre.

 _« Deux semaines, se dit James après avoir envoyé la lettre. Deux semaines et on se retrouvera tous à Poudlard ! »._

 **-0-**

Ces deux dernières semaines de vacances estivales passèrent très vite, aussi bien pour Lily et Severus, que pour James Potter et le reste des Maraudeurs. Le 1er Septembre, ils prirent place à bord du Poudlard Express et entamèrent vers une nouvelle année à Poudlard. La première semaine de cours se passa dans la même ambiance que leur première année. Les Maraudeurs reprirent instantanément leur blague envers les Serpentards, et ces derniers continuaient légèrement à ennuyer les autres maisons, mais ils semblaient beaucoup moins résolus qu'auparavant. Cela venait sans doute du fait que les principaux tyrans des Serpentards avaient terminé leur 7ème année d'étude, comme l'ancien préfet Lucius Malefoy.

Lily quant à elle, retrouva avec plaisir ses deux camarades de chambrée Mary et Chris, ainsi que ses deux amis de 3ème année : Franck et Alice. En revanche, elle retrouva également James Potter qui n'avait nullement changé pendant l'été. C'était toujours un _crétin fini_ , et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.


	11. Chapitre 10 - L'heure des sélections

**Chapitre 10 - L'heure des sélections**

 **-0-**

Vers la fin du mois de Septembre vint un évènement particulier que James attendait depuis sa toute première année : les sélections pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pu voir personne de l'été, James avait tout de même fait quelque chose de constructif en s'entrainant ardemment au Quidditch. Il visait un poste de Poursuiveur. Bien qu'il se sache douer sur un balai, James était étonnement angoissé le matin des sélections.

\- Jamesie, dé-tends-toi ! Lui dit Sirius. Je t'ai déjà vu sur un balai mon vieux ! Crois-moi, tout se passera bien. Alors détends-toi !

\- Détends-toi, détends-toi ! T'es marrant Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais ce moment depuis j'ai reçu ma première lettre pour Poudlard !

\- Pfff, se moqua la jeune fille rousse assise à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire Evans, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, lâcha James hargneusement.

\- Très bien, répondit Lily, qui ne comptait pas se faire prier. Je me disais juste ô combien tu pouvais être ridicule de t'en faire pour un jeu aussi stupide que le Quidditch.

\- Stupide ? Attends, James, elle a bien traité le Quidditch de jeu… STUPIDE ? S'indigna Sirius.

\- Je crois bien que oui, mon ami, fit mine de se désoler James.

\- Tu tiens à la vie Evans ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter là ! Rétorqua Sirius.

\- Oh Black ! Par pitié ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu, rien de plus. Je veux juste dire par là, qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes dans la vie que le sport, dit fièrement Lily.

\- Ah oui et quoi par exemple ? Non, ne réponds pas, je te vois venir depuis Azkaban, ironisa James. _« Voyons Potter ! Que fais-tu des études hein ? C'est pourtant e-ssen-tiel ! D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! Vous comprenez, ma vie est si dépourvue de sens que je la passe à lire tout ce qui me tombe sous la main »_ Se moqua James en imitant le ton dédaigneux qu'aurait pris la jeune fille.

\- Vas-y, fais le malin Potter ! Rétorqua hargneusement la rousse, piquée au vif. On verra si tu le fais toujours dans cinq minutes quand tu te ridiculiseras sur ton balai devant tous les Gryffondors !

\- Tu veux parier, Evans ? La défia James, avec un sourire malicieux.

\- En général, je ne parie jamais avec les imbéciles dans ton genre. Mais pour une fois, je ferais bien une exception, lança-t-elle.

\- Très bien. Je parie que je réussis haut-la-main les épreuves de qualification et que je serais ce soir, un des nouveaux poursuiveurs de l'équipe. Celui qui gagne fera les devoirs de l'autre dans la matière qu'il déteste pendant deux semaines. Ca te va, Evans ? Lui lança-t-il en lui tendant sa main droite.

\- C'est d'accord, lui répondit Lily, tout en lui serrant la main.

Les deux jeunes gens, se dirigèrent ainsi vers le terrain de Quidditch. James prit la direction de la pelouse, avec Chris, tandis que Lily, Mary, et les Maraudeurs rejoignirent les tribunes. Lily aperçut James entrain de sourire et de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

 _« Alors nerveux Potter ? De toute manière, je ne pense pas que tu puisses décoller avec tes chevilles si enflées. Non mais vraiment celui là ! Quand j'y repense… De quel droit se permet-il de me juger ? Je suis une élève studieuse et j'adore lire. Je ne suis pas associable, j'ai des amis et ils m'apprécient. Je ne vois donc pas où est le problème. Oui, tu te trompes Potter. Ma vie n'est PAS dépourvue de sens. J'ai un but dans la vie, et je me donne les moyens de l'atteindre. Contrairement à toi, crétin ! Rahhh Il faut vraiment qu'il perde ses essais ! »_ Pensa Lily.

Puis, quelqu'un la tira de ses pensées : Severus. Enfin, plutôt Black entrain d'insulter Severus.

\- Alors _Servilus_ , tu ne te rappelles plus que tu es un Serpentard ? Ici, ce sont les sélections des Gryffondors ! Vas donc mettre ton gros nez crochu dans tes propres affaires ! Lança Sirius avec véhémence.

\- Black, depuis quand ….

\- STOP ! Cria Lily. Nous avons un pari en cours, je vous rappelle.

\- Un pari ? C'est donc vrai ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs, Lily ? Tu as parié contre Potter pour ses sélections ? S'enquit Severus.

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu Sev'. J'ai bien parié contre Potter ! Dit-elle fièrement.

\- Et tu as parié quoi ? Lui demanda nerveusement Severus.

\- Celui qui perd fera les devoirs de l'autre pendant deux semaines. Et il perdra ! lança Lily, en se redressant, la tête haute.

\- Très bien, lui répondit Severus, soulagé.

\- Tu as l'air soulagé Sev … Pourquoi ? Constata Lily. Tu pensais à quel genre de pari ?

\- Euh… Je… Une chose contre les Serpentards ou autre, essaya d'esquiver le jeune homme.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté si cela avait été le cas ?

\- Non, bien sur que non Lily, lui répondit le jeune homme, en rougissant.

\- Là, je crois que je vais vomir, lança Sirius en voyant la scène.

Severus allait rétorquer quelque chose quand Lily leur fit un signe de la main, leur indiquant de se taire.

\- Un pari est en cours, messieurs , leur dit-elle.

 _« Des devoirs, seulement des devoirs. Je suis soulagé. Moi qui croyais que Potter aurait pu lui demander un truc stupide comme de sortir avec lui, ou de l'embrasser. Mais fort heureusement, il ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Et il ne pense pas à elle. Pas comme ça. Il ne s'intéresse nullement à Lily. Pourtant, avec toutes les provocations qu'il lui fait… J'aurais pourtant cru… Non Severus, arrête de penser ça. Potter déteste Lily, et les choses sont très bien ainsi. Maintenant, il faudrait qu'il rate sa sélection. S'il vous plait, faites qu'il rate sa sélection.»_ Pensa le Serpentard alors qu'il regardait le terrain. Il ne restait plus que Chris, l'amie de Lily et après cela, ce serait le tour à Potter.

Le brun a lunettes voyait la copine de Lily voler. Elle était prodigieuse. Une telle fluidité et une telle détermination dans chacun de ses mouvements. Cette fille là était drôlement douée. James déglutit. Il devait faire aussi bien qu'elle voir mieux s'il voulait avoir sa chance. Le capitaine de l'équipe Erci Dubois, était déjà poursuiveur. Il n'y avait donc plus que deux postes à pourvoir. Et cette fille, Chris, en aurait surement un. Son autre concurrent, un dénommé Derrick Jones de troisième année, était bon, mais pas autant que lui, se disait James.

 _« Allez Jamesie, tu peux le faire. Non, non, non. Tu VAS le faire. Tu DOIS gagner ta place ! Evans ne peut pas avoir le dernier mot. Elle a beau dire, elle ne t'a jamais vu voler ! Tu sais que tu es bon, et tu vas leur montrer ce que tu sais faire quand tu t'appelles James Potter et que tu es sur un balai »._

James n'avait plus le temps de penser. C'était son tour. Alors, il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs. Une fois le Souaffle à la main, il s'exécuta avec brio. Tout le monde était ravi. Etant donné la qualité de jeu de James Potter, couplé au jeu du magnifique attrapeur qu'était Jerod Lawson, Gryffondor reprendrait surement la coupe aux Serpentards cette année. Deux personnes semblaient complètement abattues. L'une d'elle était Severus Rogue : chose tout à fait normale étant donné qu'il était à Serpentard. Il aurait tellement aimé que Potter se ridiculise pour une fois. L'autre, rouge de colère était la belle Lily Evans qui avait envie de vomir rien qu'à l'idée de voir Potter se pavaner devant elle, ses devoirs à la main.

 _« Que Merlin m'en soit témoin. Je ne parierai plus jamais avec James Potter. Je le hais ! »_ Pensa violemment la jeune gryffondor.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Découverte et révélations

**Chapitre 11 - Découverte et révélations**

 **-0-**

Les premiers flocons de neiges venaient de s'installer pour de longs mois sur la toiture du château. Le mois de novembre était particulièrement froid cette année. Les élèves de l'école gardaient leur écharpe en cours, le temps que le nouveau concierge, Mr Rusard, ne répare la chaufferie que l'esprit frappeur Peeves avait réussi à détraquer, une fois de plus. Se rendant au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les Gryffondors arboraient un magnifique sourire. Ils avaient eu leur premier match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards et ils avaient gagné avec un score de 420 contre 150. Autant dire une sacrée avance, que l'on devait au travail du jeune poursuiveur James Potter. Lorsque ce dernier se « pavanait » – _comme le faisait gentiment remarqué Lily à ses amies_ – de nombreux murmures et soupirs éclataient aux quatre coins du couloir.

\- Regarde, c'est lui ! Dit un Serdaigle

\- Oui, t'as raison ! C'est un génie du balai ce gaillard! Lui répondit son ami.

\- Oh comme il est jeune ! S'écria une Poufsouffle.

\- Mais tellement craquant, gloussa la fille à côté d'elle.

Lorsque James arriva dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il s'assit avec Sirius et Peter, derrière Lily, Mary et Chris.

 _« Rémus n'est pas là aujourd'hui… Encore au chevet de sa pauvre mère. C'est bizarre quand même. Tous les mois, elle tombe malade… Elle doit avoir une maladie chronique. Qui sait ? »_ Pensa James.

Les deux autres filles qui partageaient le dortoir des jeunes filles de 2ème année, Véra et Ashley passèrent devant James et le saluèrent tout en gloussant. Cela arracha un sourire ravageur aux lèvres de James et Lily ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

\- Pathétiques, dit-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu veux rajouter quelque chose Evans ? Peut être voudrais-tu parier sur le nombre de fois que le Professeur Reini se raclera la gorge pendant le cours ? Se moqua-t-il. J'ai pris du retard en Potion, je t'apporte tout ça dans la soirée ?

\- ….

\- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Evans ne sait plus quoi dire ! C'est bien la première fois ! Ce soir, Jus de Citrouille pour tout le monde ! S'écria James à l'ensemble de la classe, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Crétin… Pesta Lily.

Le professeur rentra dans la salle et appela au silence. Puis il entama son cours. Aujourd'hui, le thème abordé portait sur les Loups Garous. Le professeur détailla les symptômes et les conséquences des transformations pendant les périodes de pleine lune. Lily était particulièrement captivée par ce cours. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui. Elle se concentra et tout à coup elle se rendit compte que ce qui la perturbait autant durant ce cours n'était rien d'autre que _le silence_. Oui, un silence complet régnait dans la salle. En tant normal, on aurait entendu Potter et Black préparer leurs fameux plans anti-serpents ou on les aurait entendu se rappeler comment _« Le Beau, le Magnifique Potter »_ avait réussi à se saisir du Souaffle à la 25ème minute de jeu. Mais là, rien. Le néant. Elle se retourna et les vit, pour la première fois en un an, très attentifs au cours.

 _« Oh miracle ! Ils prennent des notes ! »_ S'étonna fortement Lily.

Elle resta ainsi à les observer, bouche bée, pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un beau brun à lunettes ne la reconnecte à la réalité :

\- Ferme la bouche Evans, ou tu vas finir par gober une mouche, lui lança James, les yeux toujours fixé sur le croquis qu'était en train d'expliquer le Professeur Reini.

Ils restèrent ainsi tout le long du cours. Lily pensait que c'était un miracle. Du silence en cours ! C'était prodigieux. Pourtant la jeune fille, était loin de se douter que ce qui allait suivre. Le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, fut également très silencieux. Les trois Maraudeurs mangeaient silencieusement, ou du moins, ne se faisaient pas remarquer. Lily leur lança des regards suspicieux à plusieurs reprises et elle vit qu'ils chuchotaient.

 _« Ils préparent sûrement un autre coup »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Puis, son attention se reporta vers Mary et Chris qui faisaient une magnifique imitation du Professeur Reini. Dès qu'elle eut fini son repas, Lily décida d'aller à la bibliothèque étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas cours cet après-midi. Leur maitre des Potions avait été invité à un congrès international de sorcellerie par un de ses anciens élèves. Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur l'endroit où avaient mangé les trois Maraudeurs.

 _« Partis. Encore entrain d'embêter un ou deux Serpentards »_ , se dit Lily, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à la Bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea vers son petit coin à elle. Un endroit reculé dans la Bibliothèque où elle pouvait être tranquille et où personne ne l'embêtait. Elle tourna au bout de la deuxième rangée d'étagères puis se figea sur place, estomaquée. James Potter, Sirius Black, et Peter Pettigrow se trouvaient assis à _SA_ place, des livres étalés sur _SA_ table. Elle devait rêver.

\- Non, mais dites moi que je rêve. Non, c'est sur, je dois VRAIMENT rêver ! Leur dit-elle, tout en se pinçant, rendant son discours très théâtral.

\- Quoi Evans ? Serais-tu étonnée de nous trouver à la Bibliothèque, par hasard ? Se moqua James.

\- Non, je suis juste étonnée que tu saches lire ou bien tenir un livre à l'endroit, Potter, répliqua froidement Lily. Sérieusement, que faites-vous ici ? Déjà, le fait de ne pas parler en cours relève d'un exploit, mais de là à vous tenir tous les trois dans une bibliothèque… Les mots me manquent. Qu'est ce que vous mijotez tous les trois ? Soupçonna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours que l'on « _mijote quelque chose_ », Evans ? Lui demanda James, amusé.

\- Oui, on est juste un peu curieux de temps en temps, continua Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- On aime se cultiver, enchaina Peter.

Lily resta devant eux, et les dévisagea chacun leur tour. Ils devaient forcément préparer un mauvais coup.

\- Bon Evans, nous sommes conscients d'être magnifiquement beaux, mais là, tes regards deviennent vraiment gênants, lui dit James avec son magnifique sourire charmeur.

\- Je…euh…

\- Oui ? Continua James, amusé. Tu veux quelque chose peut être ?

\- Vous êtes assis à ma place, grogna la jeune fille.

\- Oh pardon, milles excuses Milady, je n'avais pas vu votre nom inscrit sur la table. Mais tu sais ce que l'on dit Evans « _Qui va a la chasse perd sa place_ ». Je crois donc, que tu vas devoir aller t'assoir ailleurs aujourd'hui, continua James, toujours aussi amusé.

Lily était furieuse. A cet instant, elle voulait gifler James Potter et remballer son arrogance. Cependant, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit beaucoup plus intelligente que ça. C'est pourquoi, elle leva la tête bien haute, se tourna et partit s'assoir à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

 **-0-**

Lily ne revit pas les trois garçons avant de descendre au diner dans la Grande Salle. Ceux-ci étaient à nouveau accompagnés de Rémus. Il était surement rentré du chevet de sa mère. Le pauvre garçon avait le teint pale et l'air maladif à chaque fois qu'il revenait de là-bas.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les quatre Maraudeurs réunis, montèrent dans leur dortoir. James s'assura que la porte était bien fermée et Sirius lança un sort sur le dortoir pour que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation. Lorsque Rémus vit ses amis agir ainsi, il se mit à tressaillir. James s'adressa alors à lui :

\- Rémus, mon ami. Assieds-toi, on a quelque chose d'important à te dire, dit James avec un ton très sérieux, qui ne lui était pas commun.

Rémus s'assit sur son lit, tremblant et faisait à présent face à ses trois camarades. Le ton de James n'était pas habituel, et il craignait qu'ils aient découvert son secret. Il craignait qu'ils aient tout découvert. Puis c'est Sirius qui prit la parole :

\- Rémus, on est au courant. On sait ce que tu es, dit-il simplement.

\- Euh, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit le garçon d'un ton qui se voulait sûr de lui.

\- Rémus, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant. On a compris, continua Peter.

\- Comprit quoi ? Demanda Rémus, de plus en plus inquiet.

\- On sait que tu es un Loup Garou, Rémus, dit simplement James, d'un ton tout à fait neutre.

Alors ils savaient, ils savaient _tout_. Rémus eut pour réaction de reculer, comme une bête cernée de tous les côtés. Alors qu'il allait s'enfuir, une main lui attrapa le poignet. Il leva la tête et vit James, maintenant debout en face de lui.

\- Où vas-tu, Rémus ? demanda alors Sirius.

\- Chez moi. Maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire : rentrer chez moi.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu t'en aller ?

\- Crois-tu vraiment que les parents vont vouloir que leurs enfants restent à Poudlard, sachant qu'un Loup Garou dort dans le dortoir de Gryffondor ? Rit nerveusement Rémus.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'on est assez bête pour le crier sur tous les toits ? Demanda Peter.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit simplement Rémus. Vous ne l'avez dit à personne ?

\- On ne l'a dit personne et on ne compte pas le dire à qui que ce soit, répondit Sirius.

Un silence s'installa dans le dortoir. Le seul qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent était James. Celui-ci brisa le silence et lui dit :

\- Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?

\- James, tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit simplement le brun dont les yeux noisettes fixés ceux du Loup Garou, qui évitait soigneusement son regard.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je pris le risque que les trois seuls amis que je n'ai jamais eus me rejettent ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a l'air de te rejeter Rémus ? Demanda James.

\- Euh…Je… Je ne sais pas, finit par dire Rémus, alors qu'il s'effondra par terre, en larmes.

James s'accroupit devant Rémus. Il attendit que son ami se calme, puis, tout en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux, il lui dit :

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es mon ami. Notre ami à tous les trois. On sait qui tu es Rémus Lupin. Tu es notre conscience, tu es la voix de la sagesse. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Tu es loyal, aimable, farceur. Tu es celui qui nous harcèle pour que l'on fasse nos devoirs à temps. Tu prends des notes pour nous. Tu es celui qui nous a réveillés à coup de sauts d'eau pour les vacances de Noel. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle et nous avons la chance d'être tes amis.

Pour la première fois depuis la révélation, Rémus regarda James dans les yeux.

\- Je suis aussi un Loup Garou, répondit-il honteusement en rebaissant les yeux.

\- Oui, répondit seulement James. Je crois que je peux le rajouter à la liste. Mais ça ne pèse pas vraiment dans la balance. C'est juste… un petit problème de fourrure, affirma James avec un magnifique sourire pour son ami.

Rémus, incrédule, ne réprima pas son rire quant à la blague de son ami. Puis, vint le tour de Peter et Sirius. Les quatre amis rigolèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Lorsque leurs rires s'évanouirent, un nouveau silence s'installa. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sirius qui le brisa :

\- Et si tu nous racontais comment ton problème de fourrure t'est arrivé ?

Alors Rémus leur raconta tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Après tout, il sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Les mots sortirent d'eux même. Il leur raconta comment Greyback, le Loup Garou le plus féroce de Grande Bretagne, s'attaqua à lui lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, à cause d'une querelle non réglée avec son père. Il leur expliqua comment, il avait passé son enfance, seul, éloigné de tous de peur qu'il ne blesse accidentellement les autres enfants. Il leur raconta les déménagements constants, dès qu'une personne avait des soupçons sur sa nature. Puis il leur expliqua comment Dumbledore vint frapper à sa porte un jour, et l'accepta dans son école malgré tout. Il leur raconta même où il passait réellement ses nuits de pleine lune.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que cette saleté de Saule-Cogneur a été plantée uniquement pour toi ? Demanda Peter.

\- Oui. Et la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard n'est pas hantée. C'est moi qu'ils entendent, en réalité.

\- Génial ! S'écria Sirius.

\- Tu souffres énormément pendant tes transformations, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda alors James, de nouveau avec un ton sérieux.

\- Oui. Surtout qu'étant donné que je ne peux pas sortir de la Cabane, je… je…m'automutile… Avoua Rémus, en baissant les yeux

\- Rémus… Commença Peter.

\- Dis-nous ce que l'on peut faire pour t'aider ? Demanda Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- M'aider ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Voyons Rémus, maintenant qu'on sait, tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser endurer cette épreuve tout seul ? Continua Sirius.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider.

\- Si. Il existe forcément un moyen. Et tu peux compter sur les Maraudeurs pour le trouver, répliqua Sirius avec force et conviction.

Ce soir là, ils continuèrent à parler ainsi et ils s'endormirent très tard. Les jours qui suivraient seront compliqués pour les Maraudeurs, et de longues recherches à la Bibliothèque seront nécessaires afin d'aider Rémus Lupin, et _son petit problème de fourrure._


	13. Chapitre 12 - Animagi

**Chapitre 12 - Animagi**

 **-0-**

Les Maraudeurs cherchèrent pendant plus de trois mois un moyen d'aider Rémus pendant ses transformations. Ce dernier n'approuvait pourtant pas cette démarche. Bien évidemment il était heureux de voir qu'il avait pour la première fois de sa vie, de véritables amis qui l'acceptaient pour ce qu'il était. Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se mettent inutilement en danger, pour lui. Après tout, même si les nuits de transformation étaient rudes pour lui, elles l'étaient beaucoup moins depuis qu'il pouvait en parler avec ses amis.

De leurs côtés, James, Sirius et Peter ne comprenaient pas l'obstination de Rémus à vouloir supporter ce lourd fardeau, seul. Ils comptaient bel et bien trouver un moyen de l'alléger. James avait de nombreux entrainement de Quidditch cette année, et Peter avait beaucoup de difficulté en cours. Ce fut donc Sirius qui se chargea de la plupart des recherches. Il passait donc énormément de temps à la Bibliothèque, à son grand déplaisir.

 **-0-**

Un soir de pleine lune, au beau milieu du mois d'Avril, Peter était allongé sur son lit à baldaquin et essayait de comprendre quelque chose au cours de Métamorphose qu'ils avaient eu le matin même. La porte du dortoir des jeunes Maraudeurs s'ouvrit dans un fracas, pour laisser apparaître un garçon à lunettes rondes, les cheveux ébouriffés et mouillés. James venait de rentrer de son entrainement de Quidditch.

\- Je crois que Dubois veut vraiment notre peau. Quatre heures… Quatre heures d'entrainement sous la pluie. C'est inhumain, soupira le garçon, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je remercie la nuit d'être enfin arrivée… Je suis épuisé.

James eut juste le temps de s'allonger sur son lit, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau avec fracas. Peter sursauta et James, trop épuisé pour faire le moindre geste, se contenta de grogner. Sirius avait débarqué dans le dortoir, et arborait son plus beau sourire, tout excité.

\- Les gars ! Les gars ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ! S'écria Sirius

\- Tu as une nouvelle idée de blague contre les Serpentards ? Demanda Peter, pas très enthousiaste, le nez toujours dans ses notes.

\- Evans change d'école ? Ré-enchérit James.

\- Non, c'est encore mieux ! S'exclama Sirius.

\- Ils annulent les examens de fin d'année ?Demanda Peter, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, alors qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas son cours de Métamorphose.

\- Non, Pete !

\- Allez Sirius, lâche le morceau, veux-tu ? Je suis épuisé, et je rêve de rejoindre les bras de Morphé, dit James, tout en baillant.

\- J'ai trouvé, répondit Sirius avec un air malicieux.

\- Tu as trouvé quoi ? Demanda Peter, toujours autant perdu.

\- J'ai trouvé comment aider Rémus, dit-il fièrement.

A ses mots, Peter lâcha son cours de Métamorphose, et se retourna vers Sirius, les yeux écarquillés. Quant à James, il avait subitement trouvé la force de se redresser et faisait également face à Sirius.

\- Ai-je bien entendu Sirius ? Lui demanda-t-il en guise de confirmation.

Après tout, James était tellement épuisé, qu'il aurait pu s'assoupir en l'espace de cinq secondes et aurait pu rêver.

\- Tu as très bien entendu Jamesie ! J'ai trouvé le moyen d'aider notre cher Rémus.

\- Bon, tu craches le morceau Sirius ? Je n'ai encore rien compris au cours de Métamorphose et… , commença Peter.

\- Animagi, le coupa Sirius, souriant toujours autant.

\- Anima…quoi ? Demanda Peter, qui décidemment ne comprenait vraiment rien à la conversation.

\- Mais bien sur ! S'écria James qui s'était levé d'un bon et qui faisait à présent les cent pas dans le dortoir. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! C'était pourtant évident !

\- N'est-ce pas ? On dit toujours que les réponses à nos questions les plus complexes sont souvent les plus évidentes. Tellement évidentes que l'on y pense même pas !

\- C'est prodigieux. Bon, c'est sûr que ça ne sera pas facile. Pas facile du tout, même. Mais je suis sûr que l'on pourra y arriver. Pour Rémus !

\- Oui, tu as raison Jamesie. Le plus dur sera de trouver un endroit pour s'entrainer à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- Comme celui d'Evans, dit James, pour lui-même.

\- J'ai déjà emprunté un très bon livre qui explique toute la marche à suivre. Après, il faudra…

\- EXCUSEZ-MOI ! Cria alors Peter.

James et Sirius sursautèrent. Ils en avaient presque oublié Peter et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ce dernier de crier.

\- Excusez-moi, reprit Peter plus calmement. Mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce que c'est que… AnimacKi ?

\- Animagi, Pete, répondit Sirius.

\- Un animagus est un sorcier qui a la capacité de se métamorphoser à sa guise en l'animal qui correspond le plus à sa personnalité, lui expliqua James.

\- D'accord... dit Peter, essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations. Mais… En quoi le fait d'être un animagus nous permettrait d'aider Rémus ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'avait expliqué Reini en Novembre ? Les Loup Garous ne s'en prennent qu'aux hommes. Ils supportent tout à fait les autres animaux.

\- Donc… Si on devenait des animagi, on pourra rester avec Rémus pendant ses transformations et il ne serait plus seul, c'est ça ? Leur demanda Peter, pour voir s'il avait bien compris tout le raisonnement.

\- Tu as tout compris, Peter ! Lui lança Sirius, avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mais d'après ce que vous avez dit, c'est compliqué ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui, c'est compliqué dans le sens où le temps d'apprentissage est très long. Cela peut prendre plusieurs années, lui répondit Sirius. En plus, il n'est pas rare qu'il y ait des accidents pendant les apprentissages. C'est pourquoi le fait de devenir Animagus est très surveillé par le Ministère.

\- Il faut donc juste que l'on demande la permission au Ministère, dit Peter, naïvement.

\- Pete, réfléchis un peu à ce que tu viens de dire. Tu viens d'affirmer que des adolescents de douze ans allaient demander la permission pour devenir Animagi, auprès du Ministère de la Magie, dit Sirius. C'est absurde.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Pete, il est très rare qu'ils donnent ce genre de permission, et ce même à des sorciers diplômés de Poudlard. Alors à trois élèves de deuxième année…

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? On renonce ?

\- Non, au contraire. On deviendra Animagus, dit James, sérieusement.

\- Mais… S'ils ne nous donnent pas la permission… Commença Peter.

\- On ne leur demandera pas. On deviendra des Animagi, sauf que l'on ne sera pas déclaré auprès du Ministère. Je sais que c'est illégal mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le seul moyen que l'on ait pour aider notre ami, déclara James.

\- Mais… vous semblez oublier une chose, dit Peter, à présent gêné.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

\- Ben… Vous parlez là de métamorphose…

\- Oui et …? Demanda James.

\- Vous deux, vous avez un don pour ça. Mais moi… moi… C'est à peine si j'arrive à changer de l'eau en vin… Je ne comprends même pas ce que l'on a fait ce matin. Alors arriver à me métamorphoser en animal…Déclara Peter, dépité.

\- On t'aidera Pete, affirma James. Peu importe le temps que l'on mettra, on y arrivera tous les trois… Ensemble. Pour Rémus !

\- Oui, pour Rémus ! Reprit Sirius.

 **-0-**

Deux ans et demi. C'est le temps qu'ils mirent pour devenir des Animagi. Les trois compères s'étaient entrainés sans relâche dès qu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit parfait pour s'entrainer, alors que James faisait les cent pas dans un couloir du septième étage. Celui-ci cherchait désespérément un endroit tranquille et approprié pour leur transformation. Soudain, il aperçut une porte.

\- Une porte ? S'étonna James.

Il aurait pourtant juré qu'elle n'était pas là il y a deux minutes, avant qu'il ne commence son va-et-viens dans le couloir. Il s'approcha de la petite porte en bois et fer forgé, et se décida à l'ouvrir. A son grand étonnement, il découvrit une petite pièce chaleureuse avec des étagères et de nombreux livres. Il y avait également beaucoup de tapis, et des canapés pour s'assoir. James se hasarda à prendre un livre dans une des étagères, et le feuilleta. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent. Un livre entier sur les Animagi. Il posa le livre et en prit un second, puis un troisième. Tous les livres présents dans cette salle traitaient des Animagi, et plus particulièrement de la manière d'en devenir un. James sourit et s'exclama, émerveillé par sa découverte :

\- C'est comme si Poudlard, lui-même voulait que l'on aide Rémus !

Les Maraudeurs nommèrent cette salle « _La Salle Sur Demande_ ». Ils avaient très vite compris qu'elle apparaissait uniquement après être passé trois fois dans un couloir du septième étage, en ayant une requête bien spécifique en tête. Ainsi, la salle leur donnait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Ils progressèrent à leur rythme, James et Sirius étant plus rapides que Peter. Mais ils faisaient les choses étapes par étapes. James et Sirius aidaient avant tout Peter. Dès que ce dernier arrivait à franchir une nouvelle étape, les deux compères s'y attaquaient à leur tour, lui laissant ainsi de l'avance.

Le miracle de leur transformation se produisit pendant le premier week-end de leur cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard. Les trois garçons, accompagnés de Rémus, se rendirent une énième fois dans leur salle d'entrainement au septième étage. Rémus, comme à son habitude avait emporté avec lui un livre de Sortilèges et prit place sur un canapé près de la cheminée. Cette année-ci, un magnifique insigne de Préfet était épinglé sur la robe du Loup Garou. Etant un Maraudeur, Rémus ne comprit pas immédiatement la raison pour laquelle il avait été nommé à ce poste. Puis, en y repensant, il se dit que Dumbledore espérait ainsi qu'il ait un peu d'autorité sur ses amis. Mais cela était une cause perdue selon lui.

De leur côté, Sirius et James aidaient Peter à essayer de passer l'ultime étape de leur transformation. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils s'entrainaient et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à clore la séance, Peter se transforma sous leurs yeux ébahis. Il prit la forme d'un rat.

Excités par cette réussite, James et Sirius essayèrent à leur tour. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement et purent ainsi découvrir leur forme animale. Sirius était un chien, et tout en lui, à l'exception de ses yeux gris, était noirs (comme si cela pouvait en être autrement). Quant à James, il se transforma en un magnifique cerf, dont le contour des yeux arborait de très minces cercles arrondis, rappelant les lunettes rondes du jeune homme. Il avait également gardé ses magnifiques yeux noisette.

Rémus avait posé son livre et observait ses amis en train de se transformer et de se retransformer. Il était vraiment ému. Ces amis avaient mis plus de deux ans, et s'étaient entrainés sans relâche, risquant leurs vies pour l'aider, lui, Rémus Lupin, un Loup Garou.

 _« Ces gars là sont vraiment prodigieux. Jamais je ne pourrais suffisamment les remercier, pensa le jeune homme. »_ Se dit-il.

Il restait sans voix.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques, mes chers Maraudeurs, déclara James après avoir repris définitivement sa forme humaine.

\- Tout comme toi, James. Un cerf… Tu es vraiment majestueux comme ça, lui dit Peter, en admiration devant son ami.

\- Oh arrête Pete, tu vas me faire rougir, rigola James.

Sirius, qui était toujours sous sa forme animale, sauta sur Rémus et le lécha au visage tout en remuant la queue.

-Donne la patte, allez donne la patte Sirius… Bien ! Bon chien ! Pour une fois que tu obéis, s'amusa Rémus, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis l'exploit de ses amis.

\- Hahaha, oui le Sirius « chien » à l'air d'une vraie patte ! Ré-enchérit James.

\- Patte ? Tu veux voir si je suis vraiment une patte ? Lui répondit Sirius, ayant repris sa forme humaine.

\- Du calme, ne montre pas les crocs comme ça ! S'amusa Rémus.

\- Il n'empêche que cela te ferait un bon surnom ... Réfléchit James. En plus percutant, ça donnerait Patmol ! Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Tu veux jouer avec la baballe, Patmol ?

\- Très bien, faux frère. Mais si tu dois m'attribuer ce surnom, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'en donner un à toi aussi. Voyons… Tu es un cerf.

\- Bonne déduction, _Patmol_ , s'amusa James en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, puis continua.

\- Je disais donc que tu es un cerf. Tu es donc pourvu de bois. Hum… J'ai trouvé ! Je pense que _Cornedrue_ serait parfait pour toi !

\- Cornedrue ? Hum… J'aime bien ! Et pour Pete, des idées ? Demanda James à son frère.

\- Plus difficile… Si on résume pour Peter, c'est un rat maintenant, et il possède donc une queue de rat….

\- Oui mais bon, si tu veux mon avis, on dirait plus un vers de terre qu'une queue de rat ! S'amusa James.

\- Hé ! Est-ce que je critique tes bois, moi ? S'indigna faussement Peter.

\- C'est ça ! J'ai trouvé ! Peter sera _Queudver_ !

\- Un génie ! Tu es un génie, Patmol ! lui lança James.

\- Merci, Cornedrue ! déclara fièrement Sirius.

\- Oui, mais mon surnom est quand même moins classe que les vôtres, bouda Peter.

\- Oui, mais tu es un rat aussi… On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a…

\- Et pour Rémus ? Demanda alors Sirius.

\- Ha, je suis content que tu le demandes mon bon Patmol. J'ai le surnom idéal pour Rémus, répondit James avec un énorme sourire.

Les trois garçons regardèrent à présent le brun à lunettes, en attendant impatiemment la suite. Mais rien ne vient.

\- Bon alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, Cornedrue ? S'impatienta Sirius.

 _\- Lunard_ , déclara simplement le garçon.

Les quatre Maraudeurs se regardèrent. En guise de réponse, ils se mirent tout simplement à rire. A présent, les Maraudeurs répondraient aux noms de Messieurs Queudver, Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue.


End file.
